my best friend's a GIRL!
by kpsesshylover
Summary: sesshyxkags. In order for Sesshoumaru to take the lead in becoming the next lord of the western lands he must find a mate and soon. He asks his best friend Tachi for help but what happens when he finds his secret ? Is he a she? And did she have feelings..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: sesshyxkags. In order for Sesshoumaru to take the lead in becoming the next lord of the western lands he must find a mate and soon. He asks his best friend Tachi for help but what happens when he find the secret of his best friend? Is he a she? And did she have feelings for him? How will things turn out, and can she, who acts like a he finally be in love? Read

Everyday seemed to be the same in the royal palace that is until that morning when Inutaisho broke a most shocking news to his eldest son, Sesshoumaru.

'Yes father you called for me?' asked Sesshoumaru as he stared at the great lord of the west, Inutaisho.

Inutaisho replied with a sigh and some how couldn't look at his son, but eventually found the courage to do so. 'You do realize that the time coming near for you to take my lead. He said while he laid a hand on his forehead which caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He had never seen hid father like this, so not ….calm?

'Yes, I know of that. Is that the reason why you called me?' I asked knowing I would get some answers, probably ones I wouldn't want to hear.

'Not necessarily, it does concern that of course. In order for you to become the lord of the western land you must…… you must find a mate.' There was complete silence in the room.

'A mate?' I asked trying not to show shock. I have never heard of this, I was once told I would become the Lord of the western lands eventually and in that time no one had mention a single thing of 'needing a mate'.

'yes, A mate. I am quite sure you're wondering why you need one. It is neither an option nor your choice; if you intend to take my place you must have a mate that will bear an heir of your own. I as well as those before me have gratefully accepted the title and in order for this and everything else to continue, you must have a son. When you do find a mate you will receive the true title by me personally as the new lord of the western lands.' I had taken time to swallow everything my father had said, it was indeed true. I had wanted this for along time and I wasn't willing to give it all up for my half-breed brother, Inuyasha. If that was what I had to do I will but it won't be easy, I would have a long talk with Tachi, my best friend, about all of this for more advice.

'I see. Well if that is what must be done so be it. Can I be dismissed?' I said rather coldly to my father. I didn't intend for it to be like that but that is my way of saying I am not fully pleased. I know he got the message when I a tired sigh was given in response.

'I have recommended a ball that will take place in two days here in the palace which _you will_ attend, close relatives and friends have been informed that it will be a chance to help find your mate, other invited guests are just here for the celebration. You may be dismissed' well this really gets more interesting. Yes I will have a long talk with Tachi; I suppose great responsibility come with choices that are not always pleasant.

At this moment I had a strong animosity for my father although I shouldn't blame him. I had left his study to go find Tachi and tell him about this problem. He was at the garden, always is, I had explained him everything after we got back to my room. At least someone understood me.

'Are you serious? A mate?!!' Tachi said with wide eyes. Although he always wears a mask just from his movements and voice I knew he was shock.

'Yes. My father requested a ball which will take place here in two days. He says it'll give me a head start to find someone' I said as I poured some champagne in a glass for him which he refused, I drank mine.

TACHI P.O.V

I heard everything my master or best friend had to say, it wasn't very pleasing. I had felt sad at first but I had thought of something else. Ever since I've been to the Taishou palace things weren't always good. My grandfather had trouble with the lord of the western lands and it was said that he would pay with his life unless he surrenders one of his own to him. I had heard the news and it was unbearable, I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. I had always been strong no matter what, mentally and physically and it was then that I decided I would go. One night I had gotten the courage to go and talk to my grandfather and tell him how I felt and what I would do, he refused. He had said that the lord wanted a male and he would never live if I would go. Yes I am a female, but not only that, on that same night, the night I would never forget he told me something that I still up to this day couldn't believe. I was human and miko with demonic blood soaring through my veins. That explained some of my strength, he had told me _everything_ and why he wouldn't let me go. It was the first time in a long time since I cried, I cried until my eyes were sore. His past, what he did for me and for our family. After that talk that seems to last for days but only hours, I went to my room to think. No, no more hiding it was about time I started acting like a woman or in my case a man. Before the sun had risen I had gotten everything I needed packed.

Thank goodness my grandmother helped me train my miko powers all those years; she passed away when I was 15. I practiced one last time to hide my feminine scent. My body fitted nicely in a comfortable armor like clothing that made me luck manly. I took out a mask that revealed only my pupils for me to see and holes for me to breathe, the mouth was like a net; it was amazing how it allowed my voice to sound deeper. I was ready to go, just in time when the sun finally rose. I wrote a letter and left it in the house for my family as I was off to the western land. after arriving and explaining everything to the lord and his mate, I was asked many questions about my appearance and of course to remove my mask, that was when fear struck me, I didn't think of that before. I was in boiling water, if I revealed myself, not only would they go after my grandfather and my family but they would kill me too. I froze but gently got the courage to raise my hands and expect the worst, when the lady spoke for me not to, she explained things that myself have never recognized, she defended me, saved me. Up to this day I don't why, but I have new life now and nothing was going to stop me, I would do what I must to protect myself but mostly everyone else, there life was in my hands. I am the granddaughter of a great warrior, I am Kagome Higurashi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Tachi? ….. Tachi? If you keep ignoring me like that I will hit you back from wherever you were' I said as I let a laugh escape me, god that guy could get lost in thought almost like women.

'huh? …… oh sorry milord'

'you know you don't have to call me that, and what were you thinking? You seem to be lost in thought' I asked and took another sip of my drink.

'oh sorry bought that Sesshoumaru. I was thinking…….about the time when…..ahhhh…when I kicked that guys ass after he tried to abuse that girl' I narrowed my eyes at him, was that what he was thinking?!

'yes of course. So would rather think of that than try to help me out here. Remember you're not the one who has to find a mate'

Shit I forgot about that, oh great he has to find a mate, the sadness was just disappearing. I was once a guard for the servants and of course one of my friends, Sango. She doesn't now my secret but I feel so connected to her and one day I hope to tell her. Then I was moved from them, I felt terrible and lonely because I was now one of the guards for the lord's son. At first he seemed to be a cold basterd but one time he passed the limit when he told me I must fight in order to eat. I got so pissed off and angry instead of having apprehension, I would show him that I'm not weak and he could keep his stupid contemptuous personality. I fought my heart out, withdrew blood and got some sever bruises. If I was suppose to be like a man I was going to have to act like one and maybe even more vicious. I was fighting half demon, one that looked almost similar to Sesshoumaru, I later found out he was his brother. After that incident I rested for some days and returned to my duty. Ever since then me and the lord had become some what of friends. I had grown a strong liking in him, actually to one point were that feeling might have been love. I ignored it because no matter what I knew things would never work out and that is why I felt a sudden sadness in my heart. When he does have his mate we might not even see each other often. But a thought ran in mind, I would make my appearance if only for one night, at the ball.

'Oh great.. Do that get lost in thought again Tachi' I said rather annoyed that he's ignoring me! No one ignores me. I rose a brow in curiosity as I felt sadness radiate from him? When had that happen! Maybe….

'Hey if your thinking that we wont talk often when I do get a mate, your wrong'

'Huh? Oh yea…sorry again' he said tilting his said

'Hey, don't worry. Just go to that damn ball, enjoy yourself, get drunk, do whatever cause when u become the lord of the western lands it wont be all play' he stated and I chuckled.

'yea sure, nice advice. I will think of that but now I must be going I got to do some things and preparations' I said as I stood and headed for the door. After closing the door I let out a tired sigh, I wasn't happy nor pleased at all.

After Sesshoumaru left I started thinking again. I was going to the ball but as my true self, as kagome. Why am I doing this? Im not quite sure but I just want him to see the real me, to dance with him at least only for once. Yes that was what I intend to do, I some how felt elated, that was my plan and I will dress my best.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok wow that took me some time to write! Because every time im in the middle of writing this my mother comes and takes me off the computer! But anyway that's another story that I hope you enjoyed. PLZ PLZ PZL!! Review and tell me what u think of it. **

**Here's what u will or might expect in this story:**

**Ok Tachi aka kagome is falling for sesshy but she has a problem because she is pretending to be a guy. Sesshy has to find a mate and she is kinda sad so to cure her sadness (tries to) she decides to go to the ball were things will happen. Yada yada yada……..keep in mind this is A sesshy and kags pairing so sesshy is not gonna be gay! He will eventually find out about Tachi and what he's hiding and there will be feelings and surprises and……………… I'm not giving out any more details. So……. You'll have to read and reviews if u want to find out more…. Ok plz tell me if this story is going ok and don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks caz I don't want to write a story that's not good……**

**Anyway happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And review if u want more!!!!**


	2. getting ready!

Tachi! Tachi …tachiiii!!!!!!!!!!!' I shouted form the top of my lungs

'What!!!!' great early morning and I hear his scolding's.

'What the fuck did you do to me??!!!' I asked, well shouted as I touched my hair that was now pink instead of silver.

'What do you mean what did I do to you?' I said as held my laughter knowing damn well what he meant.

'You know damn well what I mean! Look at my hair! I got up this morning and found this!' Sesshoumaru said while pointing to the layers of pink on his head.

'Oh! That. Wow Sesshoumaru I didn't know that was your color, it suites you perfectly' I smirked at what I said still holding in my laughter that was getting quite painful.

Sesshoumaru let out a irritated sigh before he spoke 'I know you want to laugh so let it out, before I knock the hell out of you' I didn't hold back anymore but burst in complete laughter, I held my stomach while doing so.

'You done?' he asked

'yes…….wait no!' I said as I let another laugh escape me and I knew Sesshoumaru wanted to smack himself in frustration. I eased up my laughter a bit before I continued.

'Ok….now im done'

'Good. So know care to explain what you were thinking and how you managed to do such….immatureness to me without I knowing?' he said rather coldly, ruining the fun.

'Ahhh…..don't worry it's only a powder like thing I guess. I took some from the women's room' I told him knowing it was pink blush.

'You think? I wonder how I put up with your foolishness sometimes. But sill you haven't answered my question how did u manage to do that without me knowing. No one gets pass me like that.' He said and I got a little worried. Shit I forgot about that, it was a miko thing; just like how we hid our scent we can hide our presence, well some of it I got help from my demonic aura; thank goodness. All I did was sprinkle a little and, it was unbelievable he didn't wake up, now what am I going to say…wait…

'well Sesshoumaru I think I might be more sneakier than you think and besides im sure all that alcohol you drank knocked you out……………it happens' I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

'I only had 2 drinks Tachi, ill let this one slip away and move your hands away from your hips….it makes you look gay' I said as I watched his hands drop down, I smirked and he glared at me.

'So Tachi I expect u will be going to the ball' I said as I began to walk away and he followed.

Oh great I forgot about that! I didn't tell Sesshoumaru I wasn't going and I can't be two people, well male and female at once, can I?

'ahhhhhh Sesshoumaru I err……………ammmm….got things to do and you know I don't really like going to those things and besides I have to guard the…the place. I said hoping he bought it, I suck at lying.

'You suck at lying you know that. But if you don't want to go I won't force you' wow well that was easy so know all I got to do is get a dress?!! Oh this is just fucking great I don't even have one, what am I going to do. Maybe I can sneak in Sango's room or one of the other maids', but I am going to that ball! Why must there be so many complications?

'I see your once again lost in thought, I have to be going know so until then or tonight if you change your mine I guess' I told Tachi before walking away, I have a lot of things to do and think about.

After Sesshoumaru left I went to go get that dress. I first search in a room that was well fixed but found nothing I liked yet, there were different dresses, well kimono's, I just like calling them dresses. I spotted a nice one that was midnight blue with yellow roses along the sleeves and end; I took off only the top piece of my armor then slid the kimono on. It was a nice fit but the chest part was too tight! I never noticed how fuller I got, good thing the top part of my armor made it look flat. I would suffocate in this but it was so pretty!! I took it off and place on part of my armor back on before I heard the door slammed and Sango walked in, oh great!

'Who are……..Tachi? What are you doing here…and why are you holding a kimono? Sango said and I just stared at her, my body stiffened. I was worried now; the other part of my clothes that hid my breast was on the floor. Please don't let her see it, please don't let her…………no………………. I saw her eyes wonder from me to the floor to me again and then to the floor before looking up once again. Her eyes widened and she slowly moved towards me, I was frozen on the spot, what would I do?!

'Are those?...' she said as she got a hold of my shirt and stretched it backwards to reveal my womanly curves and of course my boobs. I watch as her eyes got even wider, then she looked at me. I don't know what to do now, how will I explain this.

'Oh my…….. I must be seeing things' she said. She looked at me and slowly reached her hand at my mask, I didn't move nor tried to stop her. She took it off and all of me was seen, she gasped as my hair was let loose of its bun and then, fainted. I quickly caught her by the waist before she fell and then placed her on the bed. I went to the door and locked it preventing anyone else from coming in, no point on putting the mask back on yet.

It's been an hour or so since Sango fainted. I never knew she was that shock. I saw her move before finally opening her eyes; she sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the edge to maintain more balance.

'Tachi? I……what…….how…I mean what's all this, what going on and why do you look……look like a woman?' she said as she looked at me with confused eyes.

'That's because I am Sango, I really wanted to tell you because I trust but…I guess I was just scared' I told her. We spent about a good 2 hours talking. I had told her everything from where it all began to now and how I managed. I had even told her about my feelings for Sesshoumaru and how I wanted to go to the ball; she knows my real name. Sango sat there and listened to everything I had to say before I saw I tear escape her eye.

'Hey you don't need to cry you know' I told her as I wiped the tear away. 'I know but I can't believe you did all this, I thought I had it bad but you…. You're so brave to do this. You know if they would find out they would probably come after _them_ and you?' she had stressed the word 'them' meaning my family. I let out a tired sigh, I really dint know what to do; I was having second thought on whether I should go or stay.

'Sango?' I said 'yea?' 'I need a dress' yes maybe I was worried but somehow I just needed to go, I want to feel like a woman and not a man at least for only one more time, to dance with Sesshoumaru.

'So you still want to go then' I nodded 'well then I guess we better get started' she said and I looked confused, started? On what. Sango pulled me to a closet, she then opened it and after searching pulled out something that caught my eyes, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a maroon silk kimono with gold flowers on the sleeves and a gold sash for the waist, more beautiful than the one I saw before. 'I….I can't wear this' I said as I looked back at Sango. 'Yes u can. It was meant for my wedding with the one I loved but he went away and I haven't seen him for about 2 years now, his name was Miroku. But anyway I want you to wear it' she said. Really I couldn't wear what was meant for a wedding. I felt terrible.

'Sango I can't. If I did it would hurt me because this is your wedding dress' she stood up before me with her hands on her hips with a serious looking face. 'Know listen to me Tachi, I mean kagome, I don't care what you say but you are going to wear the damn dress because you out of all people trust me with your secret, it's the least I can do for you. You've been a good person to me and even if this whole situation with u being a guy is awkward I still don't care!! So you are gonna wear the dress!' she said as she handed me the dress. I stood frozen at the sudden outburst... 'Ok but…..' 'No buts now come on we got less time to make you even more beautiful' I nodded and allowed her to do what she intended to make me beautiful. We spent the whole time doing that and talking, about her fiancé that she was to marry and her problems. It was as if we knew each other our whole lives. I told her more than what I had said without any regret or embarrassment. It was the first time I had open up my life to someone since I came her last 3 years.

'Done' she said as she showed me to the mirror. I gasped when I saw my image. My hair parted in half. The top piece was in a bon while the bottom was let loose and curled a bit at the end. My bangs were parted form the left side and combed to the right revealing my blue eyes. I couldn't help but play with my lustrous raven-black hair. I had only a little bit of face powder and blush; my lips were painted a slight red to brighten it making it look rosier. I turned around, not before admiring the kimono I was wearing, to look at Sango. 'It's…… I look beautiful' I told her as I held one hand on my smooth face.

'Yes you do and my work here is done' she said

'Thank you. Thank you so much Sango!' I said as I hugged her. 'Your welcome! Now let me go im suffocating and you should be going now. The ball is soon going to start!' she said and I let her go. 'Shit I forgot. Yea I got to go but wait, aren't you going' I asked her.

'Well I have to go help prepare desert, actually I was suppose to be there by now. I don't really like going to those things, it reminds me of him when he use to take me out.' Sango let out a tired sigh before looking at me then said 'hey you are going to be late you know! You better go!' she shouted at me. I laughed a bit before answering 'yea ok' 'and kagome?' she said and I glared at her once again. 'I wont say anything' I smiled at her before lowering my head indicating that I believe her. We both got out of the room and headed opposite direction. I ran down the hall instead of walking hoping I wouldn't arrive when they start playing the music. Dear lord wish me luck I thought as I saw the entrance to the ball up ahead. This is it………………………………

**Ok I just had to post another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and it would really warm my heart if u review again. I know this wasn't the best…..but I didn't want it to be too long and don't worry next chapter sesshy and kags will meet with each other**. **Sorry for spelling errors. plz review and tell me what u think :D until next time ! **


	3. at the ball

I had told someone I trust about my secret. She had offered to help me in preparation for the ball; she made me feel beautiful like a woman and alive. I would never have thought I would see that image again. I rushed off to the ball were I saw the entrance and quickly slowed down to catch my breath, I didn't want to look as if I was in a rush, Which I am. As I walked in I was greeted my demons I have never sawn before. This wasn't good I was late! I looked around nervously while the music had already begun, hoping no one saw me. Eyes flickered in my direction and gasps were heard in the background. As I came towards the crowd I heard whispers, great!! I was the damn center of attraction!! Just my luck. I got even more nervous when I saw Sesshoumaru turn to look at me; he was dancing…..with a girl, well by the looks of it she was a demoness. I froze in the spot as he continued to stare……………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After leaving Tachi I went to make preparations. I had my suit ready; all I needed to do in my opinion is relax. I wasn't nervous I just didn't have the feeling of going. I let out many tired sighs, if one sigh was worth a dollar someone would have been rich by now. I got dressed and headed for the ball; surprisingly many people were there, human, half-breeds and demons.

I saw my father and I headed towards him, we talked for a good while and I still wasn't pleased. I felt bored and lost as if I didn't need to be here but unfortunately I had to. The music had begun and I knew what that meant. I looked around and saw my brother Inuyasha dancing an attractive human. She wasn't that beautiful but neither ugly. Some other demons and humans were dancing; I looked around and saw no one I would like to dance with, some were ok while others were….. well………..let me not say. I began to walk away from everyone when I saw a beauty; she caught my eye at first glance. I walked towards her and asked to dance, she accept. I took her to the dance floor and we began to move to the music. I noticed her red eyes and black short hair; she had on a beautiful kimono that matched her eyes perfectly.

'What's you name' I asked breaking the silence, she smiled.

'Kagura' she answered as I spun her around.

'Well Kagura you dance quite lovely' I told her

'So do you lord Sesshoumaru' Kagura responded.

'Ahhh so you know my name. Good'

'Well you are going to be the next lord of the western lands it would be rude if I didn't know who you are. But do you know who I am' she asked as another smile appeared

'hmmmm good question'

'I'm the daughter of the lord of the Northern lands, Naraku' she said and I glared at her. 'Oh I see' I answered her. We had been dancing not too long when I heard gasps from the background. Some were saying things like 'who is she' 'she is too beautiful', at first I thought it was Kagura they were talking about but then I saw some turned around and face the entrance, so I decided to do the same. As I looked upon everyone else my eyes widened at what I saw. Was I seeing things because I know I could see and angel. She had waist length hair; her face was gorgeous as if touched by the finest pearls and even better when only a glimpse of light captured her. How could there be such beauty I asked myself. Her kimono was maroon with designs and sash of color gold. She turned and our eyes met, I could tell she was nervous and didn't enjoy the attention that she was given. She came forward towards everyone; I heard many demons whisper sexy comments about her which irritated me, for what reason I don't know.

'Excuse me Sesshoumaru, I have to go…….talk to my father' Kagura told me and I nodded. I began to head towards the beauty and stopped in my tracks when I saw Kouga approached her and asked to dance. I got mad that instance; I waited to see what was gonna happen.

I had entered the place and was still as nervous as hell. I walked forward ignoring the eyes that were staring, damn I hate when people stare especially for a long time!!! Some guy asked me to dance and I didn't refuse, why not? I told myself.

'Wow I can't breath' I heard him say

'w..What?' I replied, a little confused

'Caz baby you take my breath away' he told me and I glared at him. We just met and he's already flirting?

'Hmmm a beautiful………half demon? Human?' he asked me not knowing what I was. Should I tell him, I mean he's a demon shouldn't he know?

'hmmmm I know what your wondering. To tell you the truth im not sure, you have the scent of human demon and something else' well at least he got some of it correct.

'Here's a clue……. I play with bows and arrows and I purify whatever I want' I told him and he just stared for a moment. Come on was it such a hard clue.

'Oh so you're a miko as well' no im not, im Bigfoot, that took you long enough I thought to myself.

'No matter you'll still make a wonderful mate for me………ahhh…….'

'Kagome, my name is kagome and no I don't think you'll want me as a mate' I told him. Was this guy serious?

'Well then kagome I guess ill just have to force you' he told me. I don't even know his name and he already claimed me?!! I felt his grip on my waist and hand tighten.

'You are messing with the wrong person you know that?' I began as I let slight anger take over.

'Oh very feisty, even better' he pulled me forcefully towards him making my body even closer to him. I began to struggle a little bit, god if no one was around I would have kicked his ass or better yet purify it by now. Just when my anger began to rise even higher someone parted me from him. I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru. Wow he looks even sexier, if I didn't know how to control myself I would probably drool.

'Kouga I think kagome has had enough. Leave now' oh so that was the basterds name, Kouga, yea ill defenatly remember him. Well this is new; it's been a while since I've heard Sesshoumaru talk so coldly. And how did he now my name?!

'How do you know my name' I asked him, he placed his hand on my waist as he began to move me pleading to dance which I accepted.

'I heard you told the idiot' he replied. So Sesshoumaru was listening to our conversation.

'I wasn't listening to your conversation if that's what you're thinking. I was about to ask you to dance before he showed up so I kept my ground. I couldn't let the night pass by without dancing with the most beautiful……...Lady in here' obviously he wasn't sure what I was either. He called me the most beautiful, just that thought made me blush. I turned my face hoping he wouldn't see it.

I had notice how uncomfortable and angry she got at Kouga. I heard him say mate and that got me pissed, I rushed to were they were dancing and removed him form her. She seemed surprised at first but then calm afterwards. She had asked me how I knew here name, well I was listening to there conversation although I wouldn't say that. I placed my hands on her hips and began to dance with her. I told her she was the most beautiful one in here, she is, I had to admit she's more gorgeous than Kagura. Kagome turned her face at that comment as she began to blush, I couldn't help but smile. I place my hand on her face and gently force her to look at me; it was then that I noticed her deep blue eyes and cherry red lips. I would love to kiss them.

'Thank you for helping me back there' she told me as I gently began to rub her cheek with my thumb. As unbelievable as this may sound I think …….I found my mate.

We had been dancing for a good time now, longer than I did with Kagura. I just couldn't stop, I love being around her presence, this close to her, admiring everything about her. She's…….she's perfect.

'Kagome….' I began

'Yes lord Sesshoumaru' I have never been this close to him and I love the feeling so much. I still couldn't believe this is happening……. to me. His golden eyes, his lips that I would love to touch. I was still waiting for him to continue not noticing that we were staring in each other eyes instead of dancing.

'Come with me' come with him? Oh I would go with him anywhere! I followed him as we began to walk out of the ball and through some passageways that I recognized. Wait this is the way to the garden, my favorite spot in the palace. I love coming out here to think, it's the only place I could relax and besides right behind it is a lake. Sometimes I would walk to the lake and look at my reflection but I stopped doing so because I almost got caught with my mask off by Sesshoumaru's little imp. I do not like that frog headed thing; it has a big mouth for its size, sometimes I would really want to put my foot over it although that might be a little mean.

We had stopped right in the middle of the garden that had lights around it. It seemed very romantic and special. I turned to face Sesshoumaru 'it's beautiful' I told him. 'Your beautiful' he replied and I think I felt another blush coming on, I was about to turn my face when I felt his hand stopped me.

'you know you look even better when you blush. Don't hide it' he told me and I just had to smile. I never thought he could be this sweet. He held his hand on my waist as he leaned closer to me, our faces inches away , all I could think of was oh my gosh…………………………

**Ok I know you might get upset with me for stopping here but I had to. Sorry! And yea im sorry I had to put all that with Kouga and Kagura. By the way remember Sesshoumaru said kagome was more BEAUTIFUL and BETTER than anyone else…just so ya know lol . hmmm wonder what's he gonna do well if you want to find out u know what to do…..REVIEW! PLZ**

**I just had to post another chapter and thank you for the reviews u make me feel special!**

**Oh next chapter TACHI takes part and it wont be easy for kagome!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!! REVIEW:D**

Ps: sorry for spelling errors hehe


	4. with Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru led me to the one place I love the most, the garden. His arms had slid around my waist and I was pulled closer against him making our faces inches away. He leaned closer to me and whispered 'dance with me'.

'Out here?' I asked him. Although the music might not be heard for a human, I was still half demon so my hearing was just as good as a demon, I think.

'You can hear can you? After all you are a half demon and……..' Hmm I knew that question wasn't far form coming.

'Im half demon and priestess.' I told him, hey I was being honest.

'Oh I see, miko, I know I smelled something familiar. Well then kagome have I told you that you are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on?' Sesshoumaru asked me and I just wanted to blush he called me beautiful again. We had begun dancing to the soft music. ''Well……….'' I wasn't sure what to say. I looked up at him as I saw him smile; I haven't seen Sesshoumaru this happy and pleased? Earlier today he was all tensed and annoyed and now he's ……so relaxed, he's perfect.

'You are. And I have to ask you something' he told me seriously, I hope this isn't bad.

'Ok' I replied to him as I never lost eye contact.

'Do you know the reason why we had this ball?' of course I know why. You told me!

'No…..not really why?' I replied trying to act as if I had no clue what I was talking about.

'Kagome my father recommended this ball for me…….to find a mate, well at least a head start. Because you see I will become the next lord of the western lands and I am in need of finding a mate. I had many unpleasant thoughts about it and almost refused but I saw you tonight and to tell you the truth, I guess I found you very attractive' he said to me in the sweetest voice. I would never want this night to end.

'Really?' was all I could say. I was speechless.

I saw him laugh a bit, did I say something wrong? 'Yes really' he answered me as we stopped dancing. He lowered his head towards me and whispered 'kagome would you…..' he started as he gently lay his lips on mine. I was going to go crazy!!! I got more than I expected!

'Would I what?' I whispered under my breath as he kissed me again, this time trying to part my lips open which I gladly did. I could feel his tongue being intertwined with mine. I saw him look back at me and smiled, he was about to say something when…….

''Lord Sesshoumaru!!!! Lord Sesshoumaru are you out here!!!!!!!'' It was him!!! That little imp!! It was racing towards us with his little legs I would want to break.

I heard Sesshoumaru growl, obviously he was just as irritated as me.

'Jaken. What is it?' Sesshoumaru said rather coldly

'Milord, sorry for disrupting you but……..' oh yea you disrupted us really big. Just wait until Tachi gets back and your little head is going in the ground! This time I had enough reason so stomp the little toad.

'Some of the demons and humans including lord Kouga have gotten drunk and they refuse to leave or stop there foolishness, what should we do?' the little thing said

………………………………………………………………….

'Why didn't my father handle the situation?' I asked Jaken getting irritated by him every second

'I had told him but he said he will not take matters in his hands but leave you to it' Jaken told me. Great father, thank you for ruining my night, and you were the one who requested the ball to find a mate!!

'Where's Tachi' Sesshoumaru asked and I gasped out loudly. Shit please don't need him, I mean me! I saw Sesshoumaru turn to face me.

'Ahhh….sorry' I said as I lightly smiled

'Do you want me to get him milord?' gosh I would really have the nerve to kick him across the lake right now.

'No….' Sesshoumaru replied. Thank goodness!

'I will get him to take care of this situation. You probably wont find him, so leave before u disappoint me' no!!!!! Why? Why Sesshoumaru? Great this is just bitching great! After hearing Sesshoumaru Jaken ran off like the little coward he is. He faced me once again looking a little bit sad this time.

'Im terribly sorry but I have to go for now. I will be back please meet me inside. What is your name?' he asked before leaving.

'Kagome….Urisama' Urisama? Was that the best I could think of? ...yep that'll just have to work for now, I mean I cant say Higurashi cause then he'll know I have some connection with Tachi, who's me. All this is confusing, I hate this and what am I doing here! Sesshoumaru is out looking for me!

_ok readers I just want to let you know that Tachi's last name is Higurashi. Remember grandpa Higurashi?...no? Read chapter one for clarification._

I ran away from the garden to the palace, as I was going I quickly stopped as I noticed some guards up ahead, seeing how they don't know im Tachi this was going be tricky. Wait a minute! Am I not a half demon? What the hell am I doing standing here? I ran to the other end as I enter the passageway, I was about 2 floors bellow my room. I stopped at a balcony and look up, good, I thought as I was getting closer, but then I could smell Sesshoumaru coming as well! I positioned myself……. 'ok kagome jump!' I told myself and felt stupid when I landed flat on my ass. I guess that's what I get for not practicing for 4 whole months. I relaxed my body as I felt the air touch my tender face and with one jump I soared in the air like a loose feather. I kicked on the wall allowing me to go higher. As my feet touched the balcony of my room I wasted no time and jumped in. I could hear footsteps from a distance and I was sure it was Sesshoumaru's. I quickly took off the kimono and the pair of shoes, loosed my hair and whatever womanly things I had on. I threw everything in the closet including the kimono as I used my miko powers to hide the scent. The first thing I did was put on my mask and armor that same moment the door swung open and I jumped.

'There you are!' Sesshoumaru shouted as he laughed a bit.

'Oh yea hi…. W-what are you doing here. I was just ammm……. What you doing here?' I said as placed one hand on my head.

'Tachi what are you up to and what………' Sesshoumaru started to sniff around. I thought I hid everything; I quickly glance around and then across, when I saw the damn shoes!! I though I hid those. It was below the bed, still visible; I quickly rushed and sat on the bed as I crossed one leg over the other and gently push the shoe further under the bed with my foot, Sesshoumaru glared at me.

'What is that smell?' he said, obviously the shoe. (_And no people the shoe doesn't stink if that's what u think……. It has the scent of kagome! ) (I rhymed hehe) _

'Kagome' I heard him whisper and my eyes widened, I didn't hide that scent!!!!

'Huh who….what who's kagome?' I asked him hoping no more suspicions appear.

'Why does you room smell like someone was in here other than you? A female?' Sesshoumaru said seriously. Oh shit how would I get out of this one…….

………………………………………

I don't know if im mistaken but I know I can smell kagome's scent somehow, which is very strange.

……………………………………………………………………..

'Ahhh….well Sesshoumaru it smells like that because Sango was in here' I saw one of his brow rise as he looked at me.

'Either that was the best lie you ever made or you………….you little monster! What did you do?' he told me playfully. He thought me and Sango…...? Oh of course not!!

'He she only told me she was gonna be downstairs if I needed her. Nothing else' I told him.

……………………………..

Really I wasn't sure if that was a lie but it sounded like the truth. Which was very odd, Tachi always lie, and he sucks at it as well. But I guess there's not point on pressuring him.

…………………………………………………………….

'So who's kagome?' I asked feeling really stupid.

'How did you……' he began but I quickly cut him off

'You whispered her name' I told him

'Oh yes well, I dance with her and kind of kissed her and she was amazing……………..' He thought I was amazing.

'But……..oh yes that is not why I came here. Tachi I need you downstairs to take care of some idiots and then I will show you who kagome is. But please Tachi for goodness sake; change your position, and just when I thought you weren't gay.' He told me as he laughed and I glared at him. Wait did he say kagome!!

He began to walk away and I followed him as my mind ran with many thought that I felt a headache coming. If im here how am I suppose to be kagome!!!! Oh great more complications! Why must you hate me so! I thought to myself. Now……. How _will_ I get out of this one………

**Yay! Another chapter: D ok im not sure if you're pleased with this one but I hope. And yes what will kagome, or should I saw Tachi do now? He/she can't be two at once can he/she? Well your gonna have to review if u wanna find out.**

**And I must say I am so glad for my reviews…….actually surprised to tell you the truth cause….. I was chatting last night and I had my mail open…….. didn't realize it……………. and I had many alerts every minute and it was all reviews!!! I was like what the hell…………….. i felt really happy that I just had to post another chapter. Im trying to make this good for you all so if any suggestion please tell me :D love you all!**

**Once again HAPPY NEW YEAY!!! And REVIEW**

Ps: I made this chapter lil bit longer hehe


	5. Chapter 5

I was having a wonderful time with Sesshoumaru until complications appeared. I had kissed the one I had feelings for and maybe might even love. There was no possible way I could pull this one off, my clothes were too far away to get and knowing Sesshoumaru he would not allow me to go just yet. As we made an entrance what could be heard were loud noises from desperate drinkers and of course the smell of alcohol. I looked upon everyone else and saw guards trying to control the bickering of some. I walked towards them not noticing Sesshoumaru had already gotten there. It was unlike him not to tear there hearts and life away but somehow his concerns were more upon me, or should I say kagome, as he looked around a few seconds. Well this was going to be easy.

I walked towards the crowd of 'idiots' and stopped just in front of them as they stared me head to toe.

'Get lost shit face!' I heard someone shout, I turned around and wasn't quite surprise to see Kouga, the one I danced with earlier. I ignored his comment as I let a sigh escape.

'Who is responsible for this behavior' I asked, not sure if it was a good question, knowing they would probably reply foolishly.

'my grandma old man, you wanna meet her? She's single' I wanted to sigh again as I looked upon the person who said that, I obviously didn't have time for this, my night was not going as planned. I held him by his collar and dragged him outside forcefully and soon found the others were following, good. Wow this one is heavy I thought to myself as I threw him on the ground.

'Now all of you leave, you've caused enough trouble for the Taishou ball, unless you want to stick around and……' I began coldly, an expression adopted from Sesshoumaru, but then I got angry because someone had cut me off, no other than Kouga.

'and what? What can you possibly do? Run around and tell your master?' he said as they all laughed, ok I really didn't have time for this. I got up and swung one hand across his face and he fell backwards and collapsed on the ground. He swore before getting up and charging towards me. I stepped aside making him once again crash against the ground. While he got up the others took out weapons, well at least they were armed, but there not the only one. I took out my sword from its shaft and held it out towards them. It wasn't no surprise they would try to attack at once. One of the things I loved about being a woman is because sometime our flexibility develops faster than those of males. (_ its true people I found that out on the internet hehe) _ I twist and turned avoiding the sharp metal being discharged. I wasn't up for a bloody night so I kept blocking. I took out 2 out of the 5 and began to get really bored. Drunken demons and half-breeds aren't fun. As I fought I kept thinking about Sesshoumaru and him probably searching for me, kagome.

I felt worried and sad for him at the same time. What would he say if he found out? How would he react? All those questions appeared in my head as I began to loose concentration of my boring fight, which was until I felt a pain strike on my side. I leaped backwards and held my side as I looked at my hand I saw the bright stain of fresh blood. I found myself to be calm as I looked at the wound that shone in the light of the moon. I hated when I got emotional, I could never concentrate fully and if I do, an out burst of anger accelerates subconsciously most of the time.

I stared at the open wound blankly and I shot up as I heard laughter. I held the metal object in front of me and smirked when the laughter paused.

'Leave or I _will _have no mercy on you' I told them as I kept thinking of what I would do.

'What can you possibly do _human?_' Kouga told me, and I wanted to laugh. So because I hid my scent he thought I was human, pathetic.

I shifted my sword as I ran towards Kouga and landed behind him. I moved my sword once again so it was at the tip of his neck.

'Now repeat the question' I whispered I his ear and I could tell he was as shock as his other teammates.

'How did you……….' He began but I quickly cut him off.

'Think idiot' how else would I possible move that fast? Defenatly not human.

'now leave' I told him again as I began to get really irritated. My eyes were with them but my mind was else were. Would I tell him? What would Sesshoumaru do? More questions began to pop in my head. Kouga had freed himself from my grip and was now attacking me. I kept blocking and moving away until I finally decided that I had, had enough. I flung my sword towards him striking him in his right arm.

'Kouga!' I heard one of the others call out. He embraced me with full speed and all I could do was watch and wait. Wait, that word rolled in my head. Sesshoumaru was waiting for me, and I couldn't go. As he came I shifted my body in a comfortable position an struck my right hand in his midsection and heard the awaiting cry of pain that was released. I had used only a pinch of my miko powers to hit him hard. I returned my sword to its original place as I began to walk away. I was in no mood to do anything right now. Maybe just maybe if everything goes as plan kagome could come back? I turned around and began to walk away when I notice Kouga from the side of my eye approaching me. A real coward to attack when you opponent is not looking. I didn't move nor flinch, but remained calm. I quickly opened my eyes when I felt Sesshoumaru's presence. I turned around only to find him holding Kouga hand, the one that was meant to hit me.

'What is wrong with you Tachi?!' I heard Sesshoumaru yelled at me and I was immediately knocked out of my thought and emotions. Thanks a lot, really.

'Nothing' I simply said. Was there anything to say? I watched as Sesshoumaru flung Kouga away from us like a piece of trash, which was quite amusing. The others came to defend but stopped at there tracks when his hand lit green in poison. Obviously they were smart enough to back away.

'Let's go Sesshoumaru' I told him

'Since when do I listen to you? You're wounded. Come Tachi' I sighed, typical Sesshoumaru. I followed him and came to a halt when he stopped.

'How could you out of all people let some assholes wound you Tachi?' Sesshoumaru said, more like outburst at me.

'It's just a little scratch. And I didn't let them wound me……well not really but still im good' I told him as I stretched my arms in the air but quickly flung them to my side when I felt a little pain struck.

'Tachi sometimes I really wonder about you. And why are you acting so strange? And your wound……………..' wow I found it very strange that he has concerns about my injuries.

'Its fine, everything is fine. Shouldn't you be getting back to the ball?' I told him and I wanted to slap myself right this minute.

'I can't find her Tachi.' He told me and I felt the sadness bubble up inside again.

'I looked everywhere and asked some people but she's gone' he said as he looked away.

'Maybe she went to the bathroom?' Or maybe she's right in front of you. I thought to myself. This was not helping neither of use, I would really just want to rip the mask off but what would he say? What would he do? Would he faint like Sango did? Probably not.

'No. she left. Her scent went away just like the breeze' I felt really terrible, for what? Im not quite sure.

'I mean is it a problem?' I asked

'Yes it is. I thought I might have found my future mate' my eyes widened behind the mask at what he said. He, he wanted me as his mate? I felt even more horrible. I could just make Tachi disappear and kagome appear, can I? I mean it wouldn't be such a problem but……. Just leaving without saying anything is impossible and even more difficult for me, seeing that I can't leave the palace.

This night was defenatly not good. We were both sad even if we wouldn't admit it. We had left to go inside but instead Sesshoumaru went through a labyrinth that I know leaded to the garden. I was thinking about changing back but quickly got rid of the thought. I was really lost and confuse right now. What should I do? I want to tell him. This night made all these questions appear.

Maybe just maybe he wouldn't get mad? But what if he does? I wanted to scream, why do I feel like this? Great talking to myself won't do any good. The only thing I could think of was……Sango. If I cant help myself then hopefully she would.

**Ok im sorry if this was a little bit shorter or boring but bear with me people. I have a lot of things to think about and school is opening this Monday. I won't be able to update everyday or every 2 days because of my work. But if u keep reviewing im sure to update every week. Sorry for being late. I hope u all enjoyed your new years!**

**Sorry for spelling errors or mistakes….. I haven't really checked it over completely but ill try to make the next chapter better. :D**

**Until next time!!!!**

**And REVIEW! To tell me what u think**


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the dance I got up early morning and headed towards the kitchen were I know Sango would be. As I entered I wasted no time and rushed towards Sango, almost knocking everyone in my way.

'Come with me' I told her as I grabbed her wrist and led her away form everyone else.

'Kag…..Tachi what are you doing?' Sango told me once we were away.

'I need to talk to you……about Sesshoumaru.' I didn't hesitate but got straight to the point. I saw Sango pull a chair from a corner and sat down. I told her what had happen at the ball and how I felt. I had even told her that he kissed me, which was so perfect.

'know I have a headache and my stomach hurts bad. I have all these feelings bungled up in me and………. And I don't know what to do!' I told her as she sat in the chair quiet as ever.

'Why are you so quiet? I came here to ask for help and your being quite! What is wrong with me Sango?!' I said almost crying. What surprised me the most was when she burst in complete laughter. She's lucky she's my friend and female.

'why. Are. You. Laughing.?' I asked her more seriously.

'oh kag……Tachi, there's nothing wrong with you.' She said. Honestly what was wrong with her! there is something wrong with me and I just don't know what.

'What do you mean?' I might have a mental problem and she's telling me nothings wrong?

'You want to know what's wrong I'll tell you……..' Sango leaned a little bit closer to me and whispered 'your in love' I looked up at her and stared into her big brown eyes.

'so……all of this is because im in love?' I asked her and she nodded.

'but…….so my headache and stomach ache is because im in love? Well if that's the case love hurts' I told her as if I was a child. She looked at me and laughed. What was wrong now?

'Oh wow. I think you've been a man for too long. Im sure the headache and belly ache is from stress, but apart form that it's different. I know those feelings because I once had them and there is nothing wrong with It.' ok now I know what is wrong but……… everything is still not right.

'I can't get rid of this feeling' I told her as I sat on the ground in the room.

'What do you mean? Of course you can you just have to ………………….oh, im sorry' Sango said as her smile disappeared and a sad one formed.

'I love Sesshoumaru….' I whispered 'but I can't be with him. That's my problem.' I released a very tired sigh as I placed one hand on my head.

'Yes you can. He is your best friend and you know its. And if you trust him you can tell him….your secret kagome.' She said and I shook my head.

'Sango I can't. You know I can't! This is a life and death secret. Do you know what could possibly go wrong if they find out? Do you know what they might do if they find out that my grandfather send a woman instead of a man to come here? Well he didn't send me but……. So many things could go wrong and I…… I don't know what to do. I………. damn it! I think I actually love him Sango!' I told her, more like shouted. I better keep my voice down or others might hear. I allowed my hand to fall flat on the ground and I sat there not knowing what to think or do.

'I know you do. And I know what disaster could happen but, I believe that something good, something wonderful can happen. You just need to believe it yourself' she really did have fait in me, I'm glad I came to her. I finally let out what I was feeling but yet it wasn't enough.

'Take my word for it. Find the right time, get the courage and tell him' she really believes this would be ok. Well I would love to believe that too but……… there so little chance for things to be ok and a high chance for things to go wrong. But I would never now what would happen if I don't try, so maybe just maybe one day very soon I will tell him.

'Thank you Sango, I will try. Thank you so much, I knew I could count on you' I told her as I got up and embraced her in a hug.

'You're welcome Kagome' she said as she also returned a warm hug. But it didn't last long because the door had suddenly flung open and I almost gasped when I saw Sesshoumaru.

'What did you just say?' Sesshoumaru directed that question to Sango.

'a-ammm excuse me my lord but I don't know what you talking about' she replied as she revered him by bowing her head.

'What did you call him?' he said more seriously pointing towards me. I saw that Sango looked confused and unable to speak so I hurry but in.

'What are you talking about Sesshoumaru' I said playfully hoping to get around things.

'Don't play with me Tachi. She said kagome, more like called you Kagome and I want some answers now' he demanded quite harshly. Then my heart started to beat faster and faster. How much of our conversation did he hear?

'Oh that. She calls me _kageme_' I made sure to stress the E in _kageme_. Sesshoumaru gave me a very strong glare trying to find any signs of weakness, but just him staring at me like that made me loose my concentration. But suddenly……

'Oh that! Yes milord, I love calling him _kageme_. Because you see before I came here I use to have a niece called kage´. And after sometime I found out Tachi's middle name is geme´, so therefore I combined the names together and called him kageme. It reminds me of I long time niece that I use to take care of.' She said and if no one was around I would applause her. I guess I wasn't the only one who could lie, and to think that it sounded original. Thank you Sango!

'Is that so?' obviously Sesshoumaru wasn't that convinced.

'Then how is it that I have never heard you call him that before?' he asked, shoot! What would I say?

'well milord……..' Sango began and paused to giggle. Now was defenatly not the time to be laughing!

'you see kageme is a girl name and I use it to tease him when _no one _is around. He gets embarrassed by it so its only something between us. But my apologies if we or I disturbed you'. She said so smoothly and perfect. I am positively gonna get something for her, she saved my sorry ass.

Sesshoumaru glared at her again using the same technique he uses on me to find any changes in the face or voice.

'I see. Well then, since we cleared up this misunderstanding you may leave' he directed towards Sango and with not hesitation she left but not before smiling, obviously she had a much better time than me.

'im sorr……..ammmm' Sesshoumaru began, trying to find the right words 'I know it wasn't my part to disrupt your conversation but I thought I heard kagome. And I've been thinking about her ever since last night, and I just overreaction.' He said as he looked away form me.

'Just?...don't worry its ok. These things happen in…….some sort of way' I told him as I playfully hit him in his left arm, he glared at me.

'So. You really like her don't you?' I asked him. If I was going to tell him then might as well ask some questions to see if it was worth it.

'yes. I do but…' oh no! Why the buts!

'but im not sure if she's the right one for me. She's a half demon and one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Just picturing her makes me shiver with lust. I need her I want her…….'

'Then why is she not right for you?' I asked him. Delighted that he called me, most beautiful.

'that's the problem I have so many strong feelings for her and I know that might be strange seeing that I just met her.' he began and I wanted to jump up with joy. Those feelings……….

'Sesshoumaru I think you love her' I told him. So maybe I was stealing Sango's words but hey im a quick learner.

'Love? I don't think so' gosh did he really have that much pride to not admit it? Well I want him to admit it on his own free will, I want to know if it's real. And I want him to say it from his heart.

'Well its what you feel. And if you feel that you don't like her then…. Well I don't know' really what could I say? I am not good at this.

'put aside pride and honor and your duties and listen to yourself listen to your heart because if you don't like what's inside then nothing will be better in the outside' I told him and he glared at me. We had been quite for a little while and I didn't like the silence at all, it made me worry.

'Well that was very strong words for a guy like you Tachi' he said making me feel as If I was stupid.

'Wow. I never thought I would ever say this but your right. I can't get her out of my mind. Kagome, every time I hear that name or think about it, it makes me feel….relaxed as if nothing in the world matter. Maybe just maybe I might love her but you are right. I am going to find her and ask her to be mine. Thank you _kageme_' He said playfully and gave me no time to reply but walk right out of the door. But hey, how on earth will he find me!! Well kagome! But that didn't matter because now that im more convinced I think I will tell him my secret, at the perfect time.

**Woohoo!! Chapter 6! Ok one of my lovely reviewers wanted me to update before Monday and I did I just hope its not too late :D I had to leave you all at least with one more chapter before school begins. Amd I think I made it clear that I will update only on weekends now! But plz bear with me and keep reviewing! Plz**

**REVIEW:D**


	7. complications and change of persona

It's been three and a half weeks since me and Sango had _that _talk. I kept finding the right moment to tell him but somehow something stops me. I got more and more frustrated and eager each day knowing that time can't wait any more so today will be the day that hopefully I get the chance to tell Sesshoumaru the truth.

Weeks has passed and during that time everything that Sesshoumaru says has to include kagome even if only once. I felt warm inside knowing he thinks about me but angrier at the same time.

He had sent Jaken to look around for _kagome Urisama _but of course any chance of finding her, well me is 0. Sometimes I would really have the tendency to rip the mask off and tell him but I can't do that, at least not yet I hope.

Sometimes he would send more than 50 men to look around but when they return there were no results. I saw that he too had gotten frustrated at the fact that he can't find me. I just hope nothing more turns out horrible as it already is.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was strolling along the labyrinth passageways throughout the castle acting normal and being myself as usual. I felt good today; I had finally got the courage to tell Sesshoumaru. It might not be easy but I got to take my chances right?

As I kept walking further and further I stumbled in front of Sesshoumaru's study. I was about to enter when I heard growling and shouting. I leaned forward and placed one of my ear on the door as I listened…………………..

'What do you mean you can't find her?' I heard Sesshoumaru shouted at someone in censure tone.

'But milord we have looked everywhere and no one has heard of her or even know her' another voice said and right that instance I knew it was Jaken.

I kept listening to what was going on until I jumped when I heard a cold voice. 'Who is there? Show yourself' damn I never knew someone could send chills with just words. Well I know but still.

'Ahhh it's me, Tachi' I said as I entered and shut the door behind. I looked upon a very scared Jaken, Good, and an angry Sesshoumaru. He sighed as he hung his head down in…… disappointment?

'Did I come at a wrong time' I asked not sure what to do at the moment.

'No' Sesshoumaru simply said. Ok obviously it was a bad time

'I know you might think it's a bad time but im quite frustrated at the moment. I see the one I like, I went out to find her and it's as if she never existed. No one knows her, no one has seen her. I made many offers but nothing. Is this a game! god this woman knows how to get me angry. I want to see her, I want her and know she apparently doesn't exist!" he said as he hit something off his desks with animosity.

I felt terrible, would know be the right time to tell him?

'Sometimes I wish I never knew her. Why must the beautiful ones be the most impossible?!' was he that angry? Some how I found regrets about doing this. Sometimes I even wish _I_ was far away. It makes me wonder everyday if I will ever be love, if I would ever find love. I cried about once when these feelings appear, and Sango was always there to help.

I wonder how she gets through her day knowing the one she loves is gone. I even thought about what would happen to me if I was in her position.

'Sesshoumaru I need to te…………' I started until the door slammed open and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half brother, walked in.

'Father is dieing' I wasn't sure if I heard the words right but did he say that the great Inutaishou was at his death bed? What is going on here! Its as if everything I do , everything I say never turns out the way I wanted it to be.

Without saying anything we all rushed hastily to were Inutaishou was. As we neared I couldn't help but shot a quick glance at Sesshoumaru. He was so beautiful and maybe the right one for me but, the way thing are going I need to have some me time to think.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………….

Some guards were at the door but quickly moved away for us when we approached them.

As the door slid open, a shock ran thought my body when I saw the great ruler looking in such bad shape. His hair color had dulled, his eyes were barely vivid and open, and his skin was very pale and dry. It wasn't a good view, and the others thought so as well, due to there reaction.

'Please leave. I wish only to speak to my eldest son' was the only words he said as each of us respected his wishes and waited away from father and son.

We weren't that far but at a distance to give them privacy. Thoughts ran through my mind again. This cant be happening, it was very clear that my fate was week or to put in better words maybe I had no faith. I hoped every day, every minute that something good might happen but I guess these many situations have proved me……wrong.

If I don't say something soon, many possibilities can bad. But now it wasn't about me or my feelings or anything. This was about Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and there father. The only thing left to do was wait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the others had left I stared at my father and vise versa. Could it truly be time? I have known my father to be the all mighty and strong but to see him like this, one would think otherwise. My life was really screwed up at the moment, first kagome and now this.

'Sesshoumaru, son.' My father said, more like coughed out.

'I think. My days are coming to an end and….'

'Don't be foolish father. It will come but not yet or even soon.' I said and he laughed. I raised a brow in surprise because it was only on rare time he would smile, more or less laugh.

'This isn't a joke' seriously he's ill and he think now is the right time to laugh?

'No. no its not. Actually it's more serious than you and I know' Inutaishou said as a smile curved from his lips. This was not good. I've seen that smile before; it was that same smile he gave me when I would not agree to something he insisted on.

'I. have found you…… a mate Sesshoumaru. So now I will die knowing that my son will hold the title of the west with no worries.' My eyes widened at the sudden words that departed from his lips.

'No father. I have my own mate. I know of her but finding her is the only thing' I said most certainly not agreeing with him.

'This woman you seek is of your imagination. My guards have already told me of it, and

At first I was pleased but when I later learned that you have been sending yours to go out I then realize that this whole thing is nothing but a joke to you. Isn't it?' he really knows how to turn the tables around even in his death bed.

'You have no right to say that! This title, everything is the reason why I went and found a mate! Im doing this for my honor and for you. Don't say that I don't care. And no father you cannot chose a mate for me.' My anger had risen at first but I managed to control it. This was my father I was talking to, but sometimes I felt like I was talking to Inuyasha.

'You are right. But it's been too long and this title, especially this one is among highest to all others. You know that. I don't know how much longer I could hold on so it has been decided that you will marry Kagura, daughter of the lord of the Northern lands. You marry her to confirm that you are willing to take her as a mate and then after wards it precedes from there with the bight mark.' There was nothing else to describe my feelings than anger and great animosity. How could he do this? It then hit me that Kagura was the same demoness I danced with at the ball. That made things even worst, how could she possibly have gotten involved in all of this.

I kept quite for a very long time and then exhaled in and out. I ignored everything around me even my father, who at the moment didn't seem like one to me. I am to marry someone that I don't trust or even might love, I don't know her. But it didn't make such a difference though. I don't know kagome or don't know if I could trust her, I mean it's as if she just vanished.

She left me in many problems and situations but still I didn't give up on her. I thought of her more often even though it was only for a moment, but within that moment I felt as if I knew her all my life, I felt connected to her somehow. The moment I saw her I knew she was right for me, she would make _me_ happy. I felt a sudden feeling within my stomach, a certain anger and need. I felt angry that I couldn't find her, as if it was a dream, but yet I need her.

That night that I kissed her was real. She tasted good, she was perfect. I just can't stand it! Why would she let me kiss her and leave without saying anything? All those time I spend I could have just let her go and moved on but no I didn't. This feeling I have, this need won't let me, and I can't forget her. I talked to Tachi about some things but not this. This was my issue and I would solve it on my own.

It's as if faith never wanted for us to be together but still, the kiss, all the emotions, something's just don't add up. I have a strange and strong curiosity about all this, somehow it tells me that this female is connected to someone I know, someone very close. But the question is who and why?

Before I could continue, I was knocked out of my thoughts when my father spoke.

'Sesshoumaru you haven't said anything for a while now. I know this is a sudden change of plans but……' sudden change of plans? It wasn't just a sudden change it was more, it was my life, I will take the title no matter what but right now I can't deal with all of this. I can't just go off and marry someone I wanted nothing to do with. I'm way older to make my own decisions and that is exactly what I will do. Before, I had always done what I pleased. Maybe over the years I have come to be softer, and know it has been taken advantage of. No, no more, back then nothing matter, everything was my way, and everything will be my way, even if it means going back to my old self. I don't want this and I wont accept it.

'No father. You have no control over my life, more or less who I take as a mate.' I said coldly and with disgust. I know it wasn't the treatment I should be giving my father but if I didn't he would never listen.

'You have no say in this anymore. I gave you an option and you couldn't follow through with it. I have taken matters in my own hands and you will marry her no matter what! And if not I will give the title to someone who would be willing to do anything. Your brother Inuyasha' he said as he coughed the last sentence out. I clenched my fists tightly trying to hold down the anger that accumulated inside of me. How dare he compare me to that half breed brother?

I didn't say anything more but just looked at him as he started coughing profusely. I would have gotten and helped him but I couldn't, I...I didn't feel like I want to.

The door suddenly broke open and I saw Inuyasha along with Tachi and the others come in. I glanced around and somehow my eyes moved up to the mask Tachi was wearing and then it suddenly hit me that he had blue eyes, which reminded me of kagome. They mysteriously looked almost alike but I couldn't judge because the mask only revealed a portion of his eyes.

I watched curiously but then Inuyasha made a loud outburst.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We were all waiting for a long while now and I began to get a little worried. I had wonder what was so important, what was going on in there? I questioned myself as I leaned against a nearby wall.

Lately things were changing and happening so fast that I couldn't keep up. I kept glancing over Inuyasha and the other guards and I figured they had the same curiosity as me. My mind was focused on Sesshoumaru when I felt a very strange feeling deep within me, as if something was not…..right.

I had subconsciously whispered his name aloud and everyone turned to look at me. The stared and questioned faces soon disappeared when Inuyasha ear twitched and he ran towards the room where Sesshoumaru and the great Inutaishou was. No one bothered to ask anything but followed.

As we got nearer I could hear intense coughing, something was wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door was slammed open by Inuyasha who entered first followed by the rest of us. I looked at Inutaishou and then Sesshoumaru. He passed glances before settling on me. I didn't mind but then that changed when his eyes narrowed and watched mines with curiosity. I was beginning to wonder what he was thinking and if it was important but then Inuyasha made a loud outburst and brought me back to reality.

'what did you do Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha told me as held our father in a sitting position.

'How dare you question me? I have done nothing' I told him coldly and his eyes widened

'What do you mean nothing? Didn't you hear how he was coughing? Did you even care!?' Inuyasha shouted at me again and I didn't like it. I ignored him and turn around to walk away but not before glancing at my father.

'Sesshou... maru. Remember your honor remember…' honor. Those 5 letters made up such a powerful word. A word that resembles me, the same word that made me omnipotent to others. The word that caused this all.

'I know what to remember' I didn't allow my father to finish. I began walking away when I heard a growl from behind; Inuyasha lunged forward to hit me.

'How dare you talk to him like that you basterd!' he shouted as his claw try to com in contact with me. I grabbed him by his wrist and slammed him to the wall painfully making a moan escape from him. On of my hands held his wrists while the other at his neck.

'Don't ever do that again Inuyasha or I will make you regret it' I told him as my grip on his throat tightened. I heard my father mumbled something but I was too busy to pay attention.

I let go of him and walked out, without any regret. It's about time I started doing things my way, and I felt good in a way but guilty at the same time. The next and only thing to do for know is to wait. Wait for expectations and maybe possibilities.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I watched everything with wide eyes. It happened so fast and sudden that it shocked me. It was as if dealing with a whole new person. Someone different and changed.

Somehow I didn't like what was happening. I turned and looked at Inutaishou and thought inwardly…… 'What did you say?'

**Yes it has been a while since I updated. But when you're going to high school and your teachers care less if you go and sleep at 2 in the morning from doing so many work you got no time for yourself. Finally weekend!!!!! Yes plz review and ill try and see if I could get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Forgive me if I take long, but sometimes I really don't have time. **

**WHAT TO EXPECT: well first of all we come to our problem. Sesshy has to marry Kagura because his father says so. But how did Kagura get involved with all of this? It all started at the ball and of course it has something to do with Naraku. **

**Also in soon very soon to come chapter's sesshy finds out about kagome/Tachi secret. There will be deaths, marriages, even mates and other things.**

**I just thought you would want a heads up. So please please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far.**

**:D **oh this chapter was my longest. Its 6 pages long. That's for being late.


	8. meeting lady Asumi

I sat at the garden behind some trees, thinking and questioning. I had never felt so confuse in all my life. It's unbelievable how things turn out to be. I saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face when he left, it was the same expression he had on the day we first met. I couldn't say that I wasn't terrified, because I was more than words could explain. I had seen more vicious looking demons than him but his appearance sent shivers down my spine, and it was the same look I saw earlier today.

I tried to talk to him but he kept refusing, at one time he growled so I decided to back away. I needed to know what happened, what could it be that would drive him like this?

It bothered me so I got the courage and decided to ask the lord himself. I walked through the same passageways that led to the bedroom of the great and powerful ruler, or what use to be of him. Maybe that wasn't the right words to say but anyway I need answers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was quiet as always but yet different. I reached my destination or more like the answer to all my questions, not really. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened and I jumped like the scared girl I was. I stood frozen when the former lady of the west, Asumi, appeared.

Before I said anything I quickly positioned myself on my knees and waited to be addressed. This was only once in a blue moon I would see my lady. I always had wondered were she had been or hid when times were good and bad, like now. It wasn't much of a surprise to see her here because, well, she is the great lord's mate. She was a very strange demoness, appeared only when needed or when no one was around. No wonder we didn't see her when we last came.

I continued to wait until I heard her footsteps nearing towards me, but instead of walking pass me she stood in front of me and lifted my face to meet hers. I looked at her without moving only waiting to see what would happen.

'Dear child, I know why you are here, but are you sure you wish to know the truth?' she said with voice so soft and soothing as she waved her hand commanding me to stand.

'w-what?' was the only thing I could say.

'You came here for answers, right?' I nodded 'well then I'll tell you if u want to hear but don't take it too hard' she said and I was confused. Why would it hurt me and why is she talking like that?

'ahh ok'I told her. Lady Asumi smiled before grabbing my hand and leading me away from the hallways, down and out of the castle and into the garden.

'what are we doing here' I asked not so sure if I should be worried or happy.

'you enjoy coming out here to relax and think.' My eyes widened. How did she know that?!

'how…' I began before I was completely cut off.

'I know more about you than you think Tachi.' My confusion grew even more. And I made sure that was noticeable because I kept completely quiet. Lady Asumi sighed before continuing.

'you know you are very brave to keep a secret so deadly from being revealed, im inspired' she said and then burst into complete laughter, she really is strange. But that didn't bother me at the moment. What did was the fact about the _secret_. Did she know about me? No she couldn't have if not she would have said something along time ago.

'what secret?' I asked, I needed to be sure if she knew or not or else this will cause problems.

She sighed again but replied in a more serious tone 'don't ask stupid questions, you willingly know what the hell im talking about' Asumi answered as she placed one hand on her hip. I backed away a little, maybe I hit a nerve. I really was attempted to laugh at the way her face changed into a grimace. She noticed that I backed away because she stepped even closer towards me.

I kept stepping further backwards while she approached me. This time both hands were on hips. I smirked at how childish she looked and wondered how much funnier she would be if she did the little face. As if reading my mind she did so, and this time I didn't hold back but laughed. When I realized what I just did I quickly covered my mouth through the mask.

Asumi watched me with a raised brow and smiled. This wasn't a time to be playing!

'I see you enjoyed my little amusement' she released her hands allowing it to fall limply on her sides. What she did next astounded me. She sat on the plain green grass and patted the empty side next to her as a sign to sit. This was definatly not the lady of the west I once knew. She seems more relaxed and calm.

I sat down keeping a slight distance between us.

'so tell me Tachi how long do you think you can put up this with me. I already know who you are and what you are not. All I need is for you to say so. 'You ARE half miko, demon and human, right' as if I had no control of my body my head nodded and my eyes widened again. 'Good. And you are NOT a male, therefore your name is NOT Tachi, am I correct?' and again, no control, I nodded. My body felt stiff and I couldn't move.

'See that was easy. Now another thing. You came to ask a question and that is what had happen between Sesshoumaru and his father.' I still didn't move, I felt my breath shorten. Just like that I gave away my secret, just by nodding!!! What the hell is wrong with me? Have I forgotten everything! 'Oh come on! It's not that big of a shock you know! U could have figured I knew something from the first day we met.' I still didn't move but kept in my own thought, until I felt something hit my head hard and my mask flew off. I quickly gasped and attempted to scream but I felt a hand on my mouth.

'Jeez do you want others to hear?' she asked and I tilted my head so I could face her.

'Well who ever thought all that could be behind a mask' lady Asumi said as she lifted the mask from the ground and handed it to me. I snatched it from her and placed it back on my face but didn't tie it.

'How? But wait. Still you cant…caz I didn't and why……how do you know?' I said, my head hurting from everything. Lady Asumi eyed me and then replied.

'When I first saw you I knew there was something different. Jut the way you walk and the way you talk, even if it sounded as a male. Someone with experience would always notice……'

'experience?' I asked even more confused.

'Yes. Believe it or not I was in a situation much like yours. Only because I didn't have to be a male but I had to pretend that I was dead. It's like having a mask on your face. Fear of who may find out and what would happen if such situation was to be known. I watched and studied your movements and found that you resembled me so much. I knew this from the first day so I stood up for you. Many here think of women as weaker and lower class but females as us have to prove otherwise. You fight for your life, for your family but not for your heart. And I understand why, it's hard to tell your best friend that you're a girl' she said and she looked at me again.

'I know everything. So don't fear of what may happen and no need to worry because If I wanted to tell about you I would have done it a long time ago' Asumi wrapped her hands around her knees and I began to think. That explained so much but she says she knows everything, does that mean she knows I… love Sesshoumaru.

'You say you know everything then help me. Help me understand what I must do, im really confused. My mind says do this but……'

'your heart says otherwise' she replied as if reading my mind.

'Yea' I told her. 'I can't help you make your decisions but I can help you know what is going on.

'Inu no Taishou is nearing death and everyone is aware of that, I think. He told Sesshoumaru that he must find a mate and Sesshoumaru said he found one but he doesn't know where she is. That's when Inutaishou told him that he already found a mate for him and he must marry her before he dies so later he could mate and mark her as his own and develop a heir.' I could not believe what I was hearing! A mate?

'Who is the mate he must take' I asked in a low tone. Not so sure if I want to hear or not.

'Kagura. Daughter of Naraku, another lord.' She said and I looked at her seriously. Kagura, the name I've heard it before and Naraku, oh yea I know him.

'Are you serious? He can't marry her. Naraku is slyer than a fox! I know him from when I was with my grand…… with my grandfather. He isn't one to play with.' I said as I looked down on the grass remembering why I did this and for who I did it.

'yes I am aware of that but he hasn't done nothing to danger our lands, but what I find strange is because when Inutaishou had a meeting with Naraku, days after that he got ill. Im not quite sure what the meeting was about but I think it went something like I will give my daughter to your son to marry and take as a mate and so that the two lands can join and be one or something like that. But he must have done some serious convincing and explanation for Inutaishou to accept. This is the reason why Sesshoumaru is furious because he has to take Kagura as a mate. It wasn't his choice but everything happened so sudden because no one not even I would believe my mates death was at near. I spoke to Sesshoumaru and he told me some things. That was when I told him that after he marries and when Inutaishou is at rest I would leave to further lands, and return when he needs me.' Lady Asumi really was a lot of help after all. I listened to everything she said trying to figure out what to do.

'Yea I guess it is strange. And I can't believe that Sesshoumaru will marry Kagura, then what am I suppose to do! I just can't stick around; I can't because I love Sesshoumaru! We met at the ball, he kissed me and I tried so many times to tell him who I was but somehow things never turn out right! What am I suppose to do! Go run and tell him the truth?' I ask hoping after so long I could get the right answers.

Asumi sighed. 'My dear I wish I can tell you that you could, and everything will be alright but I myself wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that.' I felt like crying, this was one of those times that I wish my mom was around to hold and comfort me when your heart feels as if it was shattered into a million pieces, impossible to put back together.

And just as I thought I felt two comforting hands around me. I looked up only to see Asumi. I leaned more in trying to find that comfort that was being offered to me.

'It's ok. You will know what to do im sure of it and you know something else?' she asked and I shook my head.

'Everything that is happening will turn out to be better; I feel it deep within me. But you have to believe so as well and don't give up. I didn't and look at me now. Im sorry I couldn't help with your main frustration but that is only something you can do' Asumi got off ground and stud before me. She held out her hand and I took it.

'I must go now. When you need anything else go into the library, pull the only book with a purple tape on it from the second row and you will find me.' She said as she began to talk away.

'Hey! Thank you.' I said and she waved without turning back. I watched until I could no longer see her.

'Now I think I know what I have to do.' I tied the mask and headed towards Sesshoumaru's study.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I stood before the door and was attempted to knock but instead…… 'sesshoumaru!!! Look im really sorry for coming and bothering you but I had no idea what was going on and I really want to tell you something important because this might be the only chance I will get so if you could pleas come out or……' I said until the door opened and I looked up to see Sesshoumaru with the same cold expression as before.

'hey I wanted to talk to you' I told him. He didn't answer but left the door open for me to enter. He sat at his desk and I closed the door.

'I know what happen and im sorry to hear but I need to tell you something of my own.' I waited for him to say something but to my surprise he didn't.

'I want to ask you permission as a friend and loyal server to you if it would be ok if I leave the castle, as in not to return.' I told him as I got on m knees and bowed my head. I could have sworn I heard him gasp. Footsteps of his came towards me and I was immediately lifted off the ground and on my feet.

'You never have to bow and get on you knees unless I say so, Is that understood' I nodded

'Why Tachi? Why do you want to leave? Since you say you know what is going on I thought you would be there to help me get through all of this. Why? And that you must answer' he said almost as if hurt at my words.

'i..i have to . I can't stay here and watch you get married and take someone as a mate. This is your life that you have to deal with and I don't want to be apart of it. You were the closest thing to a best friend to me and I thank you greatly for everything but please understand that it is for the best' I told him as I turn away not to face him.

'I understand. You have been apart from you family for some time now and not one day have you complaint of going back. If that is what you wish, I give you authority to leave anytime you want' I turned to look at him with wide eyes. That was all? Just like that I could go home? I felt so joyful and happy but yet sad. My mother, grandfather and Souta. Everyone else.

'Thank you Sesshoumaru I'm extremely grateful.' I told him 'would it be alright if I take Sango. I know it might be too much but….'

'Yes. You can take her. Just be careful out there' that was all he said before walking away, but before he was completely unnoticeable from the distance I heard him say something that warmed my heart and right there I knew that there was still something left from the Sesshoumaru I know.

'Thank you Tachi. Goodbye' I felt relieved; I was finally going home to my family. I must tell Sango of this, I bet she would be really happy.

Although things weren't that ok for me it was the best. Now Sesshoumaru won't know who I am and he won't have to worry, but I felt sorry for abandoning him in a time like this. Maybe just maybe, one day I would come back.

I rushed to the library and did exactly what lady Asumi told me to do. I heard a vibrating sound and before I knew it part of the ground opened and a staircase was at view. It was dark but I could still see. As I went further down a bright light flashed and I covered my eyes until I felt and hand on my shoulder and the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor. I whimpered a bit from my fall but stood up and looked around only to see none other than the lady herself. She smiled at me then spoke.

'I knew you were going to come. I heard what you and Sesshoumaru said and i never knew how close you were to him. I have never heard him say a nice word in all my time here, more or less phrases of it.' she said as she laughed.

'Yea. I came here to tell you thanks again and goodbye. Im going home, probably by early morning or sooner.' I told her, wanting to jump up and down.

'Well you are most certainly welcome. But before you leave may I ask what your real name is?'

'Kagome. My name is kagome' I told her as I took off my mask.

'Well that's a beautiful name for a beautiful female like you. Just take care of yourself and when you need help just call my name and I will be there' I nodded not so sure how that one would work but anyway I already told what I wanted to say.

'Can you do me a favor and tell my friend Sango to meet me at the garden around sunset so we can discuss some things?' I asked and she nodded

'Thank you once again for everything. Goodbye'

'Just go through that door and you will find your way out' lady Asumi said pointing to her left. I wasted no time and exited. There is a lot to explain to Sango before we leave. Hopefully by morning everything goes right.

I watched as kagome exited through the door and couldn't help but smile. She reminds me of her mother so much and the worst part is she doesn't even know that she holds the sacred jewel shard within her. Maybe her mother was smart to hide it there. My smile widened.

'Goodbye my niece' this time I laughed.

**Hehe im sorry for not updating so long but the past weeks were terrible. My grandmother passed away about 2 weeks ago and I've just been cracked up plus school work and makeovers. **

**Not much to say but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is soon coming to its end and I would really appreciate that you review if you read please :D it would make me feel better.**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat at the edge of the river and looked upon my reflection. Finally all this will end; I don't have to wear a disguise anymore; I could go home and be with my family as I once was. Maybe it is for the best or maybe not, but no matter, one thing is for sure, and that is I would never have to keep that secret within me again.

The bushes behind me rattled as a shadow appeared, and I saw Sango.

'Hey! My lady told me u wanted to see me Tachi' she said as she passed slight glances around trying to be aware or notice if anyone was around.

'It's ok Sango no one is around here' I told her and she let out a tired sigh.

'Oh good cause I wasn't up for the whole pretending thing. I am soo tired right now; I've been working all morning and after noon! Do u know how frustrating that is?' she said as she folded her hand across her breast.

'I could only imagine, but I called you out here to tell you the best news of our lives. We are going home' I told her as I grabbed her hands in mine and looked at here eyes, ready to jump up and down with her. I relax when I noticed Sango blanked out.

'Hello! Sango did u here me. We. Are. Going. Home. Isn't that news to you? Why aren't you jumping and being happy?' before I could say anything else I got loud yelling's and shouting's as an answer.

'Are you crazy!! They would kill us if they found out we escaped imagine what they would do! Oh god no. hell no. you're crazy Kagome. No. no way we can't…….' I covered her mouth after hearing enough. Did she honestly think we were going to escape? I was crazy but not stupid.

'Sango we are not escaping, more like allowed. How could you think that! You are suppose to be happy we can go home Sango. Don't you understand that?' I said as If talking to a child.

'bu…but how? I don't understand' she said as her eyes sparkled under the light rays of the sunset.

'Well….. I asked Sesshoumaru and he agreed to let me go free and take u along, but that was after I heard you know what.'

'Wait u asked Sesshoumaru? And he said yes? Like that?' I nodded

'And what about 'you know what'? I know not.' Sango said

'Oh yea I forgot to tell you. I know what made Sesshoumaru loose a screw in his head. Inutiashou told him he has to……to marry Kagura, daughter of the lord of the northern lands' I told here and saw that here eyes widened in shock

'Wait what?! Marry her?' she shouted out and I shushed her so no one else would hear.

'Yea. Well marry her first and take her as a mate. Since the great lord is dieing, he wont give his title up unless Sesshoumaru mates. Sesshoumaru denies it because well, he doesn't love Kagura and doesn't want to marry her, more or less take her as a mate. I think he has agreed to do this because no matter what he wont let Inuyasha take his title. I can't tell him anything now, it's too late and if I do then things would go so wrong. I should have done it sooner. I'm such an idiot! I'm so stupid!!!! Now because of my stupid idiotic self I may never be able to love him or be with him.' I folded my arms and stomped my feet on the ground like a whining child.

'Oh kagome I'm so sorry. I never knew it was like that, but who told you all this? Did Sesshoumaru tell you?' she asked as she sat next to me, embracing me in a warm and comforting hug. Just like Asumi.

'No, he didn't. You would never guess' I said and she looked up at me waiting for an answer.

'Lady Asumi…'

'Huh? You mean the lords third wife? Like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's step mother?' I laughed at the way her face turned into a grimace expression.

'Yea, and I know what you're going to say but she doesn't seem like that. She told me, and she is very nice, she remind me of home and my mother'

'Wow. I didn't know. So you really are serious about the whole leaving thing?' Sango asked and I gave a positive nod.

'Well in that case! Come here!!' she said as she jumped on me and started screaming and yelling 'were going home'.

'Oh wow I never thought this day would actually come kagome. I'm going home! To Souta, my family!' she said as she pulled me and jumped up and down tugging at me to do the same. As I jumped, my mask fell off but I gave no attention to that. I was happy.

'kagome…' she said as she eased off and eventually stopped the happy dancing or sprinting.

'I really am sorry about all this. I have no idea how you feel and I wish I could make it better.' Sango told me as she gave another big hug.

'It's ok Sango. I'm alright. Never better, but let's not worry about that now. We are going home!!!' I told her as I replayed our happy dance once again of jumping and giggling.

**Else where**

Not far off there was a little imp sneaking around minding other people's business. He had heard a lot of shouting, screaming and excitement all at once. Something was up and he or it was in knowing what all this commotion was about.

As Jaken came into a clearing by the garden, he saw his lord's best friend, Tachi, but he wasn't alone. Apparently he was with one of the maids.

'Now what would they be possibly doing out here at a time like this' he said to himself as he hid in the bushes and listened to their conversation.

It wasn't quiet what he expected, oh no it was more. He couldn't have believed what he heard about the lady of the west and of his lord, Sesshoumaru.

'So it is true then. My lord is actually marrying that wind witch, Kagura'

Oh yes this was very interesting news, but what caught his attention was not the fact about lady Asumi , but the name the maid had called his masters 'friends'. Kagome? He questioned. He had heard that name but where?

Jaken took a while to think over where he had heard the name until his eyes filled with confusion and hock when it crossed over his mind about that name.

'Wait. It can't be. That's impossible; Tachi is a loyal servant to my lord he can't be……..' he stopped his mumblings when the mask fell off. His mouth almost broke off because of the length it opened when he saw a glance of black hair and blue eyes. This was defenatly not some demon more like a demoness.

He wasted no time and hurried back to his lord. Yes, lord Sesshoumaru must know of this, and immediately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Jaken are you certain about his? Because if this is all a joke I promise you that your life will be nothing more than dead bones and your grave. This is no time for you insolence against Tachi and calling him a female.' This was ridiculous! I have no time for this. If this thing in front of me wasn't usefully I would have destroyed it along time ago

I really wasn't up for this ridiculous behavior of his. Somehow he told me that he saw Tachi with a female maid that I suspect was Sango. I was not in the mood nor was I going to believe this because Tachi has been loyal to me for a good while now.

What caught my interest was the name he had heard, kagome. It was the same name of the amazing female I met and it was the same name the maid had called Tachi from the beginning. Somehow I was more interested in this and suspicious. If he had nothing to hide he should not worry and besides he will be leaving. At this moment it doesn't matter to me.

'Jaken go get Tachi and this maid. If they are not present and have already left for outer district, let it pass. I have no desire to chase someone down for such a stupid request. Go now.' I stated coldly and watch as it moved as fast as his legs would carry it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Ok Sango go get your things and meet me back at the garden, form there we are out of here!' I said as I pointed in the direction of her room

'Ok I won't take long trust me. Be right…….'

'Wait!!!!' I turned around when I heard a very familiar voice from a distance. I got irritated and furious the moment I recognized who it was.

'my….my lord…wants to…speak with you….both of you come now' well it seems that it was in quiet a hurry. Hmmm that gave me an idea, before I left he would get a piece of my mind.

'The both of us or only me?' I asked not sure if he meant me and Sango or who.

'Of course the both of you. What you think!!!! Are u that stupid!' it said and my anger developed. If I wasn't able to deal with him then, now would be the right time. I approached at him and was about to stomp it when Sango pulled me back and signaled to let it go.

'Lets just go and get over it kag…...hehem hmmm Tachi' Sango said when she realize what she had almost said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps coming, and 3 beings entered.

'Sesshoumaru' I whispered as I looked at him. I had that feeling again. Grrr!!!! I hate it.

'Tachi... .' he exhaled

'Jaken has come up with the most ridiculous idea that he saw you and the maid near the garden talking. Apparently his mind told him that he heard you.. .' looking towards Sango 'call Tachi by a particular name. He also claimed to see you Tachi with your mask off, but your appearance is that to a female.' He chuckled, but it was a friendly chuckle or the usually, it was different..

'hehe he did? Well you do realize that this thing has a mind that is very corrupted. Don't believe its stupidness.' I said as I looked down at Jaken. If I could have killed it then and now I would have. My mind fell away from Jaken when I felt nervousness and fair radiating off someone. Not just anyone but Sango.

No. she can't get nervous if she does then that would sell everything out. Please Sango don't.

I saw Sesshoumaru move away from me and Jaken and came up to stare at Sango. She got even more scared, shit! This couldn't be happening. His eyes narrowed and he came to approach us. If I don't think and do something fast, god knows what would happen.

'Ahhh well know that we got that covered, we must go before it gets too dark. May we be dismissed lord Sesshoumaru?' This time he turned his attention to me. He eyed me very suspiciously.

'I told you not to call me that' he said in his ice tone as he never let his gaze slip away.

'But I only tell you that when no one is around. If u can see we have beings around' I said in a very low tone of voice, not sure were this is going.

'Tachi remove your mask.' He said and my eyes widened. Was he serious? He can't be. I heard Sango gasped as she stepped back and fell flat on her but, whimpering as if in pain. I knew exactly what she was doing, but Sesshoumaru didn't buy it. He ignored Sango and locked his eyes and full focus on me.

I felt a little nervous now; I tried to help it but I couldn't.

'What? Are you seriously going to believe that thing instead of me?' I told him trying to be as confident about what I was saying.

'Just take the mask off Tachi or I will do it myself. I trust and believe you but there is something in my mind that tells me this is right. What I say goes. Do it.' I couldn't believe this!! All this time! We are this close to freedom and it leads to this? Gosh I have such a bad faith.

…………………………………………………………..

I never meant to ask Tachi to remove his mask, but I got more suspicious when I felt nervousness and fair coming from the maid, Sango. If there was nothing to hide she wouldn't be nervous or maybe it could be the way I am. Anyhow, I have always wondered what was behind that mask, and why is it that she had called him kagome once. Something was wrong in this picture, and I must now what it is.

'You heard me Tachi. Remove you mask' I said again, this time seriously

'No Sesshoumaru. This is who I am and I won't! You want to believe that thing go ahead but I cant and wont.' I told him as I moved closer towards Sango, hoping it would calm her down.

'My lord he! I mean she is lying!!! I know what I saw!!! I would never risk my life for a lie. You know my loyalty to you and……….' I had had enough of his talking. I grabbed Jaken by his neck and lifted him off the ground, strangling him, hoping it would just die already. Why does it have to have such a big mouth? It couldn't be possible that he heard our conversation at the river. I would have felt his presence.

I suddenly let go of him when I felt a hand to my neck. I gasped when I felt warm air touch my face, and my silky hair fell out of its bun. I immediately let go of Jaken and turned towards who had done this time me.

I couldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Tachi, my best friend, this couldn't be. No one lies to this Sesshoumaru no one!! He is a she?! She is my lover. The one I desired, the female I have been looking for, for so long. This cant be, how could she do this to me!!! Even when I told her about everything, my love, my secrets…….

'No.'

**Don't hate me for stopping there!!! Im sorry this chapter sound crappie, but I just feel terrible again! I'm sorry about this. I just hope the chapter doesn't suck that bad.**

**Its Easter holiday so I will be updating more sooner hopefully. Sorry once again. **

Ps: and no Asumi is not related by blood or anything like that to Sesshoumaru she is Inutaishou's third wife. Don't worry u will understand about the previous chapter soon :D


	10. Chapter 10

'Where are you' I questioned myself as I took further steps down into a dark hallway. I have been walking down here I a good while and still I see no sign of him, bastard.

'I have no time for this, come out already or I'm leaving!' I shouted, and still no sign of anyone. I turned around ready to start off the next direction from which I came from, until someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

'It's about time you showed up' I told the beast before me as I crossed my hands over my chest. Such a coward, I thought to myself. Always giving others his dirty work. What I would do if I could only escape from him. He holds me in place no matter what, and in mere second I could be killed without him even using a single ounce of his energy. I hate him, I can't stand against him only do as he says, the bastard, Naraku. 

'Hmmm seems to me that you have no interest in what my plan is Kagura. May I remind you that you have no choice, loose the attitude and I won't have to do any harm.' He said as an evil chuckle escaped from his mouth. My hands fell from my chest to fall limply on my sides.

'So dear, everything is going quiet fine isn't it? Now that Sesshoumaru will marry you, everything will fall into place just as I want. Inutaishou dies, you marry his son, we kill his son, and I take over the western lands.'

'Why do we have to discuss all this here? In this dark place anyway.' I told him as I stared into his crimson eyes.

'You complain too much. Now…' Naraku reached fro my hand and grabbed it 'lets go' he said, and before I knew it we were out of the darkness and in his study. I stared blankly into his direction as he smirked and approached me.

'Well are you more comfortable?' he asked. I glared at him without saying anything and he sighed.

'As I was saying my plan is coming along quiet good. Poisoning Inutaishou, the great lord! Was even better.' My eyes widened to what he had just said. He poisoned him? How did he do it, I never remember him telling me that.

'But how? Why didn't you tell me that that was part of the plan?' I asked curiously.

'Well u see, while you and Sesshoumaru were dancing at the ball, me and dear old Inutaishou were talking about future arrangements. It so happens that the fool fell for my words seeing as to how he invited me to come to his palace to talk more.' He chuckled 'I told him I would come unexpectedly so only me and he knows about it.'

'What did you say to him?' I asked

'Well first of all Kagura don't ever give your foe the bad hand, always the good, and when they take that hand, exchange it' I glared at him. What could he possibly mean by that. 'I told him that if you were to marry Sesshoumaru, future lord of his lands, our lands would join, combining them together, making it one powerful place so no enemies would dear come fort. So in case he would die, which of course is my plan, Sesshoumaru would be of great chance in defending himself and his land…..'

'He didn't get any suspicion when you told him if he died?' he laughed at my question 

'Well he did ask me about it but it wasn't really one to worry about. After that talk, I came back a few days later, I met him, and we talked. He told me that Sesshoumaru was after some woman; I got very angry at this but tried not to show it. Kagome Urisama was her name. After hearing this I was determined to find kagome and kill her so she would be out of the way. That was the only problem. The strangest thing was when I sent some men out to find her there was no one by the name of kagome Urisama, maybe the son must have gone insane! Anyhow, one of the maids brought two cups of tea for us, one had the poison and the other didn't. The poison was made by me. The effects would come slowly but painfully until his eyes finally shuts and never open again. It's an incurable one, only I can heal him, which by the way I won't.' Naraku said as another vicious laugh escaped

'What about the maid. I don't think you could have possibly gotten someone that they were not familiar with. On less you got someone from the palace but…..'

'You know Kagura you talk too much and one of these days you will pay for your mouth. It's unbelievable you would ask that kind of question. Do you not know me? I could do and get anything as I please.' I didn't tell him anything 

'Hmmm this girl he speaks of is my only problem but anyway it doesn't matter in the next 2 days you will marry Sesshoumaru, so be ready. We are going there tomorrow to make the last arrangements for the wedding. Is that understood?' I nodded and began to walk away before he called my name.

'Kagura?' I turned around

'Make sure everything that happens I know of it' I walked away and let out a heave sigh as I exited out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Sesshoumaru! Please I can explain. This….this is not what everything seems to be….I really wanted to tell you but…..' I said to him, trying to calm him down. I could see the red burning in his eyes. If there was any other time that I found Sesshoumaru to be fearful it would be now.

'But what. You were too woman to speak up Tachi? Or should I say kagome Urisama?' he said, more like spat out.

'My name isn't kagome Urisama, its kagome Higurashi' I told him in a low voice. 

'Oh another lie I see! How could you? How….I trusted you! Why didn't you say anything!' he growled at me.

'I couldn't Sesshoumaru! Please understand. You have no idea how hard this is to me as it is to you' I felt like crying, but what else am I to do.

'Oh? Can you imagine your best friend a girl? No. Not jus a girl but the one…I love! You' he said pointing straight to my face 'knew what troubles I went through just to find you. How hard it was to accept my father's request, but yet you said nothing.' He slammed his hand so hard against the wall that it made my ears ring, also leaving many deep cracks behind.

'No! You don't understand! You don't understand why I did it! I did this for my family, my grandfather! I would have died for them and you wouldn't know! You wouldn't care!' I screamed so hard at him that I saw his eyes widened with shock. I have never in my time here talked to Sesshoumaru in this manner, nor have I wished to.

'My grandfather would have come here and be you servant and probably be killed. I had no choice, he is the reason my family lives and has everything they ever desired. If I would have let them taken him our family would be nothing. That night I decided that it was about time I took responsibilities, so I disguised myself, put a mask on and used my miko powers to hide my scent. Your father said he needed a male and here I am! Proud to be one and have this experience! Because I live and die for my family. I never regretted coming here because……. I met you. I had feeling for you for such a long time and…..the ball was the only way to get your attention I never thought all that would lead to this, and if I did I still wouldn't know what to do.' I felt a tear escape from my eye. I couldn't hold back much if it anymore, some streamed down my face and I quickly wiped it.

I couldn't be seen as weak; at least not now. 'The reality is that I fell in love with you. I…I love you Sesshoumaru.' I felt my body go weak. I couldn't move nor think properly. I allowed my heart to take over.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru and noticed his eyes came back to its normal gold, but his expression still hasn't changed. It turned away and looked right from me to see a very frightened Sango, but not as much as she was before. She looked up at me and smiled then nodded, a sign saying 'don't worry it will be ok'. My gaze quickly left from her and came up to Sesshoumaru when he spoke.

'Ever since that night I met you…' he said and began walking by us, passing Jaken, to stand in front of the window. 'I felt something for you the moment I saw you, the moment I dance with you and….felt your warm luscious lips. I knew you were the one for me, the one to be my mate and.. I cant say that I don't love you or have any feeling for you.' I sighed inwardly and felt so relieved when he said that. Now I know how he truly feels about me.

'But, what is done is done. I cannot change what has been made. There is a wedding that will be held in….2 days' he said almost shockingly, I was.

'This..' he turned to look at me 'cannot happen no more. I am sorry kagome but if I don't react towards it, the effects will be held on me.' Sesshoumaru looked up and then down at me. His expression has changed almost to sadness? No, more like he was sorry, but for what.

'Jaken.' Sesshoumaru said coldly

'Yes my lord?' the thing answered.

'Go. Get….get the guards immediately' he said as he lowered his head but quickly shot it up to look at me.

'I am sorry' he said and before I could say anything to that, the guards along with Jaken came in. that was fast, too fast. I can't believe the imp hates me that much.

'Take them away to the dungeons and leave them there.'

'Both of them my lord?' one of the servants said and Sesshoumaru nodded. Wait! He can't take Sango! She had nothing to do with this.

'Sesshoumaru wait. Sango had nothing to do with this. She was just helping me out please take me but not her' he ignored me and signaled the guards to take us away.

One of them held my hand behind my back, while the other took Sango's. I led us to the door but I tried to fight back. I turned us around and I struggled to get loose.

'She has nothing to do with it Sesshoumaru! Believe me. I am so sorry please don't! Wait…ahhh let go of me you asshole!' I shouted as I began to kick to free myself. I heard Sango's voice as she too tried to free herself from there grip.

I freed one of my hands and use it to hold the guard from behind and throw him over my shoulders. I kicked him only to be stopped by two other guards. I turned around and plunged my fists into the abdomen through there armor, which was quiet painful. I kept fighting and struggling until two hand grabbed me; I was tempted to throw him and do the same thing as I did the guards but I was stopped on my tracks when my back slammed hard against the wall, hand above my head. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Sesshoumaru in front of me.

'Enough. No more. Take them away and this time does it right or else it will be your life' he said as he released me and turned his back at us.

The guards this time added more force in our hold, especially mine as they led us out of the room.

'Please understand Sesshoumaru' I whispered, not so sure if he heard or not. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I sat there in front of my desk, thinking and wondering. How could this have happen to me out of all? My love, my heart, my future mate. It felt so good to see her tender face, but I never wanted to see it this way.

My best friend is a girl, no, a woman, my lover. I slammed my hands on my desk as if it had the fault. I was so angry and confuse. I would love to take her out and marry her, mate her, but if I did that I would be seen as weak. Someone fooled me and I let it go.

My thoughts vanished when I smelled a particular, two particular scents approaching.

I rose from my desk and gave a deep growl.

'What is it my lord?' I heard Jaken said.

'Kagura. Naraku' just when things couldn't have got worst. Now I would have to deal with her…my fiancé……….

**Yay! Another chapter! I was so happy with my reviews. I love you guys!just love you so much, u make me feel happy :D. please no FLAMES. I know what you are going to say….well not really… but don't worry I assure you that this is a kagome and Sesshoumaru pairing and they will get together but now Naraku is in and more Sango Sesshoumaru talk next chapter. Please REVIEW! It would mean A LOT to me………**

**I was gonna update from yesterday but I had no cable nor internet for a whole day….do you have any idea how that could kill someone? How someone could commit suicide? Gosh it was terrible! I hope none of you experience it lol **

**Review! For next chapter. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Its been two days since we last spoke or even saw Sesshoumaru. Two days in this place way beneath the palace. I never thought I would see it. This wasn't the most best place, actually it's not the best place to stay, but although the environment and our surroundings was bad, they treated us very well.

'Kagome?' I heard Sango say

'Hmmm?' I answered, half alive. Oh no, I wasn't like this because of treatment, it was because I was heartbroken and frustrated. I give up. I can't do anything more, anything I do never works for the best but yet I don't give up.

'I think I need to go pee' she said as she stood up

'Ok. Yo! You guards she needs to pee!' I said as I too stood up. When I did Sango grabbed me and leaned over to my ear.

'Look kagome. We are getting out here regardless of what you say, so shut up and follow my lead.' She said

'What are you crazy? We can't get pass them; an even if we did there would be loads of them waiting for use outside. I can't fight all of them and you won't be of any help! You can't even throw a fist' I whispered to her

'Oh yea we'll see about that!' Sango said as she threw her hand towards me. I quickly caught it and pinned it behind her back.

'See? Now what? If I could do that imagine full blood demons' I knew Sango was strong with words but not with her fists.

I held her there and was about to let go, but she used her other fists to jab me right in my stomach and threw me to the ground.

'How about that! See I'm not all that weak!' she shouted; I got up and jump at her, same time some guards approached our cell. Oh! Know I knew what she was doing, smart.

I held Sango down as she struggled to fight back. One of the guards opened the door then spoke.

'Hey you two stop that!' a cat like demon shouted.

'You call me weak! I will show you that I'm not!' Sango said again as she lunged one of her hands forward again. I caught it and pushed her back against the wall, but released her as I did.

I heard some other demons next to us, in similar cells, cheer us on.

'Hmmm this is quiet entertaining, why don't we just leave them and watch.' The other dog like guard said.

'No mutt. You know Sesshoumaru wont be pleased' well that a nice name for a dog demon I thought as I stared at Sango. She held both hand in front of her, and so did I.

'Aww come on! It's not everyday we get entertained like this' the mutt said.

'Fine. Fine. Only a short time, but if anything gets too serious we stop it got it?' the cat demon said and the other guard nodded.

'I am going to hit you so hard kagome! Sango said. Since the guards were to her left, she raised her right brow to signal her move. I followed and waited.

As we were about to hit each other Sango signaled me with her eyes, and we both shifted and punched the two guards in that oh so sacred and personal spot. Sango released a slight whimper as she kept rubbing her hand. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the cell.

I was about to flee out of the entire place but Sango's screaming stopped me. I turned around and notice the same cat demon using one hand to hold his manhood and the other held on to her right foot, preventing her from running, but I ran towards her.

'No kagome! Get the hell out of here, save your damn self!' she shouted but I ignored her.

'I am not going to leave you here…' I kicked that hand holding her, making it release Sango's foot only to be held back again.

I looked around and saw an iron post. I ran to get it, and as I was about to hit his hand he quickly let go; I threw away the post and grabbed Sango.

This time they won't stop us I thought. I pushed the door and gasped when four guards held us, damn!

'ahhhhhhhhh! Let us go you stupid idiots!' I screamed. I was not going to give up after we got this far. I tried to focus on my miko powers to release its energy. I felt a slight spark on my hands and all confidence rose. I haven't used my miko powers in about 5 years, except when I disguised my scent. I was about to shot my energy at them but I felt something hit the back of my head hard before I reacted, darkness overcome me.

'Kagome.' I heard someone whispered my name, I didn't reply

'Oh kagome please get up' still I didn't move. 'Get up kagome!' this time my eyes shot open. I saw Sango stare down at me.

'Hey' she said.

'Hey did we get out?' I asked and to my surprise I saw her shake her head. I leaned to the side and noticed that we were in the same cell again.

I got off the ground and noticed many more demons about 4 or 5. I couldn't tell because I was still dizzy.

'When will you let us go? We can't live down here you know!' I shouted as I extended out my arms from my side 'I hate you all' I said and then fell backward on the ground.

'What do we do know Sango?' I asked as I stared up at the ceiling, hand spread open. From the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head.

'We wait.' Well that sounds reasonable I thought as my eyes closed and dreamland took over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Today was the wedding day, my wedding day. I drank more of the sake in my hand.

Screw this all, I will have the title no matter what. My love for you kagome must wait.

Just the other day when I sent guards at kagome, the bastard Naraku and his so called daughter, Kagura, had to show up.

Flashback

_We sat in the room of my dieing father, staring and thinking. Everyone lost in there on thoughts._

'_Just in two days your daughter...' my father said looking at Naraku from his bed 'will marry my son' flashing his eyes at me._

'_This was an agreement made by both lords. I never expected to get so ill in such a short time, nor do I know how I got this way. The thing that is know important is for you, Sesshoumaru, to take this beautiful woman as your mate. Marry her and mate her. We must keep our…….' I know exactly what I must do; there was no need to repeat so I cut him off._

'_I know what I must do' I said coldly as I looked at Kagura. I thought you as beautiful, but now I don't know what to think. I hate the feeling of marrying you, more or less mating you. You are not the one for me._

_I turned and looked at Naraku then at my father._

'_It seems your son isn't quiet satisfied with this decision' I heard Naraku said. I answered for myself leaving no chance for my father._

'_At least you are right about one thing' I said_

'_Sesshoumaru stop this behavior immediately! No matter what you do the decision is done and will be made!' my father shouted and stopped then coughed out aloud, as if trying to catch his breath._

'_The maids and servant are already preparing for the wedding, I have made sure everything will go as plan' he strained out._

'_May I be dismissed? Father?' I said making sure I stressed the father part. I saw him sigh and then signaled me to go. I wasted no time and exited. As I walked through the hallways I felt another presence behind me. I narrowed my eyes and from the corner I noticed it was Kagura._

'_You should stop following me and go back to where you were' I said as I continue to walk away._

'_Hey I know this wasn't you plan, neither mines but….' I heard her pause 'I am talking to you! You could at least show some respect and stop walking' I heard her say. I'm not even married to her yet and I already despised the way she spoke to me._

'_Don't ever speak to me in that manner' I said as I didn't make no attempt to stop._

'_This wasn't my idea but I will tell you from now that you just have to put up with me now. So nothing you say or do will change that' I turned around and stared hard at her, and was tempted to just throw her out of my lands._

'_Exactly I couldn't stop this decision and neither could a selfish, weak thing like you' I said as I turned again and walked away._

'_I think you speak for yourself Sesshoumaru' I ignored her._

'_Pompous ass' I heard her whisper. My hand glowed green and I shot some of my poison towards her, missing by just a few inched._

'_You will never speak to me like that again. I will make sure of it' this time she got the sense when I didn't hear anymore comments from the shocked demoness behind me. No one spoke to me that way only Tachi. Realizing what I said I shoved the thought out of my head._

'_You won't ever forget her' I heard a familiar voice said. I look across the hallway and noticed my father's mistress, more like lady, hiding in the darkness._

'_I do not wish to speak to you, Asumi' I told her_

'_You never did from the moment you saw her and you never will. She loved you and so do you. You pride and frustration will be the ruin of you' with that she disappeared and I made no attempt to argue, only continue my way to my study. Hopefully I would get some peace._

'Jaken.' I called and no answer came.

'Jaken!' I said louder and I heard him come in.

'Go. Take kago…..Tachi and the maid out of the dungeon. Release Tachi but the maid stays. I don't want to see no one right now. Make sure Tachi leaves.' I said and heard Jaken leave. You said you didn't want to be there when I got married, now I know why, you wont.

I filled my glass up full and drank it with one gulp. I threw the glass on the ground and stood up.

'Time to go get dress' I said as I walked out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

We sat on the ground as we waited. Waited for what? We don't know. I heard some guards mumble about us and keys shuffled. I ignored everything and stared at Sango.

'I'm sorry I put you in this mess. Forgive me' she looked up 

'Sorry? Are you kidding? You don't need to be sorry kagome. Everything that happened to us, I don't regret because I was with you and you were the only true best friend I ever had. All this trouble and craziness we did was worthwhile the experience because at least I could have something to talk about and tell others' She giggled and I couldn't help but smile.

'Ok you two time to come out' one of the guards said and we both got off the ground and looked at him confused.

'My lord requested that the maid stays but you' pointing to me 'leave.' My eyes widened. I felt like laughing, not from joy, oh I was far from happy right now. He actually will let us go. It then hit me that today made two days, the wedding! My eyes widened even further. No wonder he decided to release us. I told him I never wanted to be here for the wedding and he accepted that even until now. I bit my lower lip and look again at Sango. 

I couldn't leave her. She was there with me from the beginning to the end.

'Sango' I whispered and she shushed me. When we got outside of the palace by the gate, she spoke.

'Kagome you must go and….' How can she be like that? How can she be so caring and loving after all that has happened?

'I can't, and I won't. I will fight to the last if that is what it takes, but we will get out of this together!' I shouted right in front of some demons; those I knew. 

'You know you are the most stubborn person I have ever met! Your so…so ahhh! Just stop, shut up and listen to me for once! You are going to get out of hear even without me because……because you're the only one who can tell my family that I love them very much.' So I know I was stubborn, but who would leave there best friend behind?

'Please kagome just go. Do it for me at least. Stop being such a idiot' she pleaded

'Ok. Fine I will go, but only because you tell me to, not because I want to. You're my best friend Sango' I said as I braced her with a big hug. She was like a sister to me and always will be.

'Ok you two break it up, its time for you to leave because the wedding will be starting in a couple of hours, and we must prepare.' I let go of Sango but not before I whispered something to her.

'Give Sesshoumaru…………………..and tell him…………………..' I let go of Sango when she nodded and promised.

'Remember to say hi to my family for me please' I heard her say as they all walked away

'I will. Bye Sango' I waved.

'Bye kagome' I watch as they left then I turned around to face the gate to my exit. Well here I go. One day, I will see you again Sesshoumaru, I promise. I stepped out and there was a carriage with a horse and some demon. This place was filled with demons except some of the maids like Sango.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was so hard to see Kagome leave. I really am going to miss her. Her life really is worst than mines. At least me and Miroku had a chance to be together, but she, she didn't even spend 2 happy minutes with her love.

She told me to something to do for her and that involved Sesshoumaru. I guess it would have to be after the wedding, way after the wedding.

Oh I am so sorry for you kagome. You are so strong unlike me, all I am good for is for thinking and figuring things out, but you, you fight, fight for the things you want and do. You make your own decisions and although you did some stupid mistakes, you never back down. You thought me something though, and that it is to fight for what you want until you cant no more.

Your my companion, my hope, my friend but most of all you are a sister. If I can't fight for myself, it will be for you.

I am done talking, now its time to actually get on my feet and do action. Oh Sesshoumaru you better be ready for me because you are going to listen to me and like it! I will stop this wedding no matter what! Hope is with me kagome for what I am going to do might not be so pleasant for some, especially you Kagura.

**Hmmmm well I guess I lied…..next chapter will be some Sango and Sesshoumaru talking. Oh and some wedding crashing! Yes this will get better I promise.**

**Wow thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love you so I decided to post a new chapter today.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers from last chapter and the previous:**

**Seshos loveline **

**Theblackangels **

**Sweet toof 4 anime**

**Flirtymiyu**

**Night's awakening**

**Inujenzy**

**Faded-jade**

**Sesshoumaru is fluffy evil**

**Alternative angel**

**Myth**

**Tokyo Hotel Cutie**

**Okami no kidzukare**

**Sweetest angel**

**Ra**

**I luv Sugar Cookies: me too: D lol**

**Maire 53**

**AND TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS…TRYING TO KEEP THIS SHORT SO I CAN HURRY POST THIS CHAPTER UP FOR U ALL:D**


End file.
